


I Know my Heart (And it Will Never Change)

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Put Your Hands on Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also fluff though, Angst, Harry is a Cupid, Liam is a Santa, Louis is an Easter Bunny, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Niall is a Human, So much angst, Zayn is a Grim Reaper, but there will be in the next part, it's not like you think though, no smut in this part, they don't stay dead though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his job, he really does. It's a great job, no matter what these pricks are saying. Fuck the Santas (been there, done that, once. Never again. It would probably indicate some deeply rooted childhood issues if he'd ever had a childhood, or indeed if he wasn't actually far older than the legend of Saint Nicholas.), the Easter bunnies (Who are in reality a very nice group of girls Harry enjoys spending time with more now after he convinced them fifty years ago to wear faux-fur instead because he's a bit of a hippie, and fur is murder.), the tooth fairies (Creepy gomthopothic little weirdos.), the sandmen (does he really even need to say how boring that job would be?) and the rest of the bastards currently taking the piss out of his job.</p><p>He’s the literal embodiment of love, a Cupid, and a pretty high ranking one at that. He runs all of the greater London area, and has for nearly two centuries. It’s a prestigious position, and one Harry is proud of (Even if it does tend to focus around an insane amount of paperwork). “Mate, you have to admit, your job is fairly ridiculous.” someone seated over to his left laughs.</p><p>Or Harry is a literal Cupid, and Niall doesn't believe in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know my Heart (And it Will Never Change)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashTalkingTozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTalkingTozier/gifts).



> Okay, so I ended up being unable to pick between prompts for the Valentine's Day Challenge and I ended up writing this too, because the prompt was so fantastic. I actually meant to post this about a week ago but DtRH has taken my focus and I forgot to edit it until last night. The absolutely fantastic Urbanizayntion gave me this prompt, and I hope that she likes it. There will be at least one more part, maybe more if people like it and I can come up with more to write for this universe, because I love it.
> 
> (Also, title is from Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton)

Harry loves his job, he really does. It's a great job, no matter what these pricks are saying. Fuck the Santas (been there, done that, once. Never again. It would probably indicate some deeply rooted childhood issues if he'd ever had a childhood, or indeed if he wasn't actually far older than the legend of Saint Nicholas.), the Easter bunnies (Who are in reality a very nice group of girls Harry enjoys spending time with more now after he convinced them fifty years ago to wear faux-fur instead because he's a bit of a hippie, and fur is murder.), the tooth fairies (Creepy gomthopothic little weirdos.), the sandmen (does he really even need to say how boring that job would be?) and the rest of the bastards currently taking the piss out of his job.

He’s the literal embodiment of love, a Cupid, and a pretty high ranking one at that. He runs all of the greater London area, and has for nearly two centuries. It’s a prestigious position, and one Harry is proud of (Even if it does tend to focus around an insane amount of paperwork). “Mate, you have to admit, your job is fairly ridiculous.” someone seated over to his left laughs.

“Tom, you’re a Spirit of Christmas Present. You live out your entire life in a few hours, one day a year, to show people what’s going on outside their front door, and then reincarnate to do it all over again three hundred and sixty five days later.” Harry grumbles. “If anyone here has the ridiculous job, it’s you.”

“At least I don’t have to wear a toga and shoot people.” Tom fires off, a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

“Neither do I.” Harry glares back, furious that anyone even remembers that as the standard uniform of the Cupids. He’d caused quite a coup over it until the higher ups relented and allowed them to dress in garb more appropriate for meeting mortals. There’s no photographic evidence of it of course, this all having taken place somewhere around a thousand years ago, but there is a fairly damning tile mosaic that Harry had lost track of somewhere over the centuries. He did not pull off the blond thing any better than he had the toga either. He’s going to destroy it if he ever finds it again, sentimentality be buggered. “Every cupid has their own way of enacting their powers. I prefer a light tap on the shoulder. Some people still use the bow and arrow, but I don’t allow it in my jurisdiction. Some of my people don’t have such great aim. That’s how they get moved to other departments.”

He says the last part with a pointed glance at Louis (Who now works as the only male Easter bunny in the entirety of the UK because his arse fills out the skimpy shorts just right.). “I was an excellent shot.” the pixie haired boy scoffs. “I just didn’t have a knack for calculating the aftereffects too well. Mortals have a strange tendency to act like dominoes.”

“That happens when you hit them on an escalator!” Harry hisses. “Nope. Never mind. It’s not my job to scold you anymore. You are officially not my problem.”

“Guys, be nice.” Liam (An annoyingly attractive Santa with exactly the level of adorable sweetness you’d expect from someone in his position.) “Some of you don’t know what it’s like to work more than one day a year.”

“And most of us also don’t have slave labor to help with it.” Nick (A tooth fairy whose own orthodontics put pretty much all of his constituents to shame. They’re just about the only nice thing about him though.) says with a shit-eating grin. “Mate, you got the cushiest job out of all of us. Don’t go telling us how to treat a Coop.”

“Zayn, back me up here.” Liam pleads, turning to his best mate (A grim reaper who’s as breath-taking figuratively as he is literally.).

“I can’t Babe.” Zayn says, shooting a sympathetic look back to Liam. “Hazza kind of has a pointless job. Us, our jobs, they exist for a reason, but his doesn’t. People can still fall in love without a Cupid. They’re just one of the oldest immortal species on Earth, so nobody messes with them.”

Harry hates to admit it, but Zayn isn’t completely wrong. Cupids aren’t one hundred percent necessary, because people do, in fact, fall in love without their help. A Cupid’s job is more centered around facilitating love than actually creating it. It’s not like the world needs bloody tooth faeries or sandmen either, stealing teeth from little kids or putting insomniacs to sleep.

“Oi!” Lou (Tom’s girlfriend and a rare sandwoman herself.) barks out. “We give people their dreams, not ‘put insomniacs to sleep’ you knob. We help people on a unconscious level to solve the problems in their waking lives.”

“Sorry Lou.” Harry mumbles. He really hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He has a tendency to project his feelings outward when he’s upset without even knowing he’s doing it.

“It’s alright Love.” she mutters, running a comforting hand through the hairs on the nape of his neck. “These lads just don’t get how important love really is.”

“Tell you what.” Nick grins wickedly. “I’ll make you a bet. I’ll find a person, and if you can get them to fall in true love, we’ll stop giving you shit.”

“Oi!” Tom pipes up.

“Slight correction. We’ll stop giving you shit about this.” Nick laughs. “If you lose though, you buy us all lunch every day for a year.”

“That’s easy.” Harry says, a proud smile stretching his lips. “Deal.”

“Don’t assume it’ll be easy Coop.” Nick says, his voice heavy with a certain kind of mischief. “I have someone very particular in mind. A lad one of my Muse friends has had a fair bit of trouble with. I bet he’ll throw you for a loop too.”

 

Harry can sense it before he even sets eyes on the man, like a sucking wound in the fabric of the space around him. He doesn’t believe in love. Something, maybe someone, damaged him so badly that this lad truly doesn’t believe that love is even real. It happens occasionally, and it makes Harry’s job ten times harder, but this is by far the most powerful he’s ever felt it. His ring gives a twitch on his finger, an empathic warning to run. If Harry spends too much time around him in Cupid form it will drain his powers. Maybe even completely

He gives a sigh, sliding off his ring and shuddering at the sensation of being cut off from the source of his powers. He’s mortal for now, but he’s also not vulnerable to being drained in this form. Unfortunately that means he’ll have to walk, and he really hates walking. Flying or levitation are so much more convenient. A woman next to him gives a startled yelp, looking at him like she’s just seen a ghost, and that’s not entirely inaccurate. Harry thinks to himself that he maybe should have slowly made himself visible before he took off the ring, instead of just popping into place when it slid off. It’s too late for that now though, so he just gives her an apologetic smile and sets off in search of whatever lad could affect a Cupid from over one hundred yards.

It’ll be in the eyes, something lonely and sad that Harry could spot even as a human, with their five senses limiting them as they do. They really should get working on getting the other eight. They have the potential for it, even if it is buried so deep deep down that pretty much no human has ever come close to unlocking them. He walks in the general direction he’d felt the source from, unsteady on legs he just never really uses any more. He’s over two thousand years old, okay? It’s hard to walk when you’re that old, even if he’s physically at about twenty human years. You get used to just kind of hovering after twenty odd centuries.

He ends up in front of an Irish pub in the middle of the block, and sighs. Of course it would be a pub. It almost always is with people like this. They drown themselves in their sorrows, feeling alone in a world that makes love an imperative thing that everyone needs to find instead of the wonderful joy it actually is. It’s strange, Harry thinks. When he first started this job, love was something rare and precious; most marriages were done as a business negotiation rather than the product of romantic love. Yet now, now when love is the most important thing in the world to most people, it feels an even rarer commodity than it did back then. It’s a product that people try to sell the world, forcing things rather than letting it happen organically.

There’s a dull roar of activity inside, a thrum of energy that Harry can’t quite appreciate without his powers. He can use the remnants of his empathic sense to catch little whispers of things; family, community, pride. That’s drowned out though, by the most important of human senses, sight. His eyes fall immediately on the lad on the stage, enraptured by the halo of light glowing around him even in the dim fog of bar lighting and smoke.

He pulls off blond far better than Harry did, but it still doesn’t look like it’s his natural color. There’s just the barest hint of a dark brown at the roots, barely noticeable unless you’re staring so hard that your body forgets to blink, like Harry. He pushes his way through the crowd, politely of course, all thoughts of the bet he’s made put aside for the moment. He’d never believed in angels before, never having seen one in his massive lifespan, but this lad makes him reconsider that. 

His voice is spectacular, scratchier and deeper than you’d expect from someone with a face this soft, this pretty. That doesn’t mean it isn’t fiercely masculine at the same time though. The sharp cut of his jaw, the barest hint of scruff like a shadow, the flexing tendons in his neck each time he rasps out a word, all of it combines to spectacular effect. His eyes though, are the most beautiful thing about him.

They’re this hypnotic, sparkling sapphire, catching the light above him just right to shine brightly. They distract Harry so much he forgets how to walk completely, tripping on his own feet and falling face first into the edge of the stage. Pain is probably the most unpleasant of human sensations, either that or gas. Harry hasn’t truly decided, having spent most of his life without either, but at this moment pain is definitely the front-runner.

“Y’alright mate?” a voice asks from somewhere in the vicinity of up above him.

“Need a minute.” Harry mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, wondering why the hell he ever accepted this bet in the first place. So far he’d much rather take the ribbing than have this throbbing sensation in his face.

Gentle fingers lift his chin up, tilting his head so he can see those deep, electric blue eyes that had caused this in the first place. They don’t lock on his though, scanning over the bump on his forehead instead. Harry feels his face light up, one of the most annoying human experiences by far. They can’t control their bodies at all, or maybe that’s just Harry. “You still look good to me. Didn’t damage your pretty face too badly.” the singer chuckles. “You want some ice for that?”

“I- uh-” Harry stammers, trying to find a word. Any word. There are literally so many words. Any word would work. He picks the first one that comes to mind and blurts out “Blue!”

“Okay somebody call this lad an ambulance.” the singer calls out.

“No!” Harry yelps, startling the blond. “I mean, no, I’m fine. Ice would be good though.”

“You might have a concussion.” the singer frowns.

“I promise, I’m fine.” Harry sighs. “Could use a hand up though. My legs seem to be a little lazy today.”

The blond barks out a laugh, sticking a hand out and hoisting Harry up to his feet. “Cancel on that ambulance, but I’ll take some ice and a pint please.” he says to the bartender.

“Here you go Horan.” the bartender says, a surprisingly kind smile on his gruff face. He slides a frothy glass and a rag tied in a tight bundle across the counter into the singer’s hands. “Take care of him. Insurance claims are a pain in the arse.”

“You know me.” the blond winks.

“I do. And that’s why I’m worried.” the bartender lets out with a booming laugh.

“Don’t let him get it wrong. I’m fantastic at taking care of handsome blokes like you.” he grins, pressing the makeshift bag of ice into Harry’s hands.

“Do you flirt this much with everyone, or just people who forget how to walk around you?” Harry asks, pressing the bundle to his forehead.

“You’ll just have to stick around and see, won’t you?” he asks with a cheeky wink before taking a gulp of his pint.

“Actually I came here for a different reason.” Harry shrugs. “Got a bit distracted, but I really should be getting back to what I was doing.”

“You really should sit down a minute and make sure you’re alright first. That was a pretty nasty fall you took.” he says, dropping the flirtatious act for a more concerned crinkle of his brow.

“Has anyone left since I fell?” Harry asks, looking around to see if he can even remember the faces of the crowd. He really can’t. Harry had only paid attention to the blond since the second he caught sight of him.

“Couple people. Why?” he asks.

“Shite.” Harry mumbles. Any one of them could have been his target. There’s only one way to find out about it, and Harry really doesn’t want to do that. Unfortunately that hundred yard range can disappear rather quickly and he’d have to start a search. Nick had directed him towards this area, but that’s all the help he gets. The rest is up to him, or he forfeits the bet.

“D’ya know who you’re lookin for?” the blond asks.

“Not really, no.” Harry admits. “Listen, this has been- well actually it’s been horrible because my face hurts, but it was also nice. I have something important to do though, and I can’t put it off any longer.”

“Well I won’t hold you back then.” the singer shrugs, a disappointed frown gracing his lips for just the barest of moments. “The name’s Niall, by the way. If you ever want to get a drink or something. I’m here most weekends.”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great.” Harry lies. He doesn’t spend too much time in the mortal areas of London unless he’s working in the field. They’ll almost definitely never see each other again, unless he ends up being one of Harry’s targets.

He gives the blond a grateful smile and then turns away, slipping his hand in his pocket to touch his ring. The effect is immediate, and he has to focus on keeping his body visible. It’s nearly impossible though, the immediate sharpness creating a pressure on his heart. Whoever it is is definitely still here, so close it feels like it’ll tear Harry to pieces. He pulls himself together long enough to open his eyes and search through the crowd for an aura that contradicts Harry’s own.

And of course fate is that cruel. He finds it quickly enough, because it’s standing right next to him, curious blue eyes focused on his cheeks. It’s Niall who doesn’t believe in love. It’s Niall whom Harry’s future (Or at least the future of his wallet) depends on. He pulls his hand out of his pocket, relieved from the lessening of the ache in his chest.

He’d had it all wrong about the eyes. He can’t tell a thing from Niall’s eyes. They’re filled with light, captured from all around him and reflected back out even more spectacularly. There’s hope and happiness there, all kinds of joy that Harry can sense. But the more he looks, the more he tries to dig into Niall’s emotions, the more his power ebbs out of him. He probably can’t do this without his powers, but he definitely can’t even be close to Niall with them. This is going to be rough, but he really doesn’t like to lose.

“You know what?” he asks, putting on his best smile. “Forget about it. How about we have that drink instead?”

“What happened to your bruise?” Niall asks, completely ignoring Harry’s question.

“I heal fast. Anything short of a broken bone or open cut and I tend to get over it pretty quickly.” Harry shrugs, silently chastising himself for letting his ring heal the mark where anyone could see him. He’d remembered to keep his wings pulled in, and to keep his eyes from glowing like they normally do when he has his powers, but he had forgotten to keep himself in the same condition he’d been in before. It was a rookie mistake. “About that drink?”

“Yeah, um- sure.” Niall nods, his eyes firmly fixed on Harry’s forehead.

“Only, how about we do it somewhere a bit quieter?” Harry asks, standing on the tips of his toes to try and recapture Niall’s attention. “Maybe somewhere I can hear myself think?”

“You asking me back to your place?” Niall questions, a smirk growing on his lips.

“We’ll see where the evening takes us.” Harry muses. “But for now I was actually thinking of this little cafe up the street.”

 

“You know, when I said a drink, I meant something slightly more alcoholic.” Niall mutters, glaring at his tea like it’s personally offended him.

“I don’t drink.” Harry admits. Alcohol has special effects on immortals, and they can’t always control their powers once they’ve partaken. All it would take is for his fingers to brush over the circlet in his pocket and he may sprout wings or become invisible. Or worse, his empathy could reverse itself and project his powers into other people. That’s happened once before with another Cupid. Pompeii was the unfortunate way that the higher ups decided to deal with the incident. “They serve wine and local beers though if you want something like that.”

“Nah.” Niall grins, waving him off. “This is fine with me. You’re cute enough to get away with it.”

“That’s quite a compliment from an Irishman.” Harry laughs, preening from the compliment.

“It is.” Niall agrees, smiling behind his cup when he lifts it to his mouth. “So what was the important thing you had to do? The one you blew off for tea with me?”

“Just some stupid bet with a friend.” Harry says. “This sounded better.”

“So what did you lose?” Niall questions.

“Who says I’ve lost anything?” Harry asks, a sly grin on his lips.

“Well when you blow off a bet, you generally lose something.” Niall chuckles.

“Well I haven’t.” Harry says cockily. “I never lose.”

“Is that so?” Niall laughs, taking Harry in with curious eyes. “You’re an odd one, you are.”

“I’ve been told.” Harry mumbles. “I prefer to think of myself as quirky.”

“That makes you sound like a teenage bird.” Niall laughs. “How about idiosyncratic? Or maybe unorthodox?”

“Idiosyncratic.” Harry says, rolling the word around on his tongue. “I like that.”

“Got it off a word-a-day calender.” Niall smiles. “It means peculiar, or individualistic.”

“Sounds about right.” Harry nods.

“So where are you from- um-” Niall asks, stumbling because Harry still hasn’t actually given him his name.

“Harry.” he offers. “And that’s a complicated question. I’m from Greece originally, then I spent some time in Rome, wandered a bit wherever I needed to go. I’ve been in London for a while though.”

“Your job make you travel a lot then?” Niall asks.

“Like you would not believe.” Harry admits. He usually has a story lined up for this sort of thing, whenever he decides to associate with mortals for the thrill of it. He doesn’t feel like using it with Niall though. So he decides to tell him shades of the truth. “But the position I’m in now is pretty permanent I think. There’s only a few comparable ones in the- um- company, and only about twenty people actually above me. Not a lot of room for movement anymore.”

“Hot and successful. You’re the complete package, aren’t you Harry?” Niall asks, the compliment bringing a flush back to Harry’s face.

“Feels like it took centuries to get where I am.” Harry chuckles.

“Well you look great for two hundred.” Niall laughs.

“A bit older than that, I’m afraid.” Harry teases, another shade of the truth.

“Then you’re definitely aging well.” Niall grins.

“So what about you?” Harry asks, remembering that this is supposed to be about getting to know Niall. He needs more insight into the blond if he’s going to fix the hole in his heart. Since he can’t just follow him around invisibly, he’s forced into interaction. “What’s your story?”

“Nothing special.” Niall sighs, a brief frown flitting across his remarkably pink lips before disappearing as quick as it had appeared. “Had dreams of being a star, but I just didn’t have it. I moved here from Mullingar, spent everything I had trying to record an album, but it didn’t move. Now I sing in pubs for drunk Irishmen.”

“You were really good from what I heard.” Harry admits. “I um- I really like your voice.”

“Don’t flatter me.” Niall scoffs.

“No, really.” Harry says firmly. “You sounded fantastic.”

“If you’re trying to get in my pants, all you have to do is ask.” Niall mumbles, his face flushing just a bit as he avoids Harry’s eyes. “Lying to me isn’t going to do anything for you.”

“I tripped face first into the ground because I was so focused on your performance that I couldn’t coordinate my feet properly.” Harry forges on, ignoring the blush on his own cheeks. “You’ve got something special Niall.”

“Listen, Harry, you seem like a nice bloke.” Niall says, a crinkle settling in between his brows. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I really am. But I don’t do this sort of thing. I don’t date or anything. If you want to hook up, then we’re on the same page. Otherwise I think I should just go.”

“Can’t we be friends?” Harry asks. He needs more time. He needs to be around Niall for longer to figure this out, to help him.

“I mean- I guess.” Niall shrugs. “I could always use another friend.”

“Then don’t go.” Harry says, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. It’s not even about the bet anymore, not really. Niall is a good person, a sweet lad through and through, and Harry has a driving need to help him find happiness. “I’ll still pay for your drinks.”

“Then we have a deal.” Niall grins, hiding something unsaid behind his teeth. “But I’m definitely going to order that beer now, because it’s not every day I get shot down like this. Gotta nurse my pride.”

 

“Holy shit!” Niall gasps. “You live here?”

It’s the fourth day in a row they’ve spent together, and Harry just didn’t feel up to going out tonight. Being in human form makes him antsy, and after the amount of hours he’s had to spend in it, it’s taken a toll. So he invited Niall over to his flat to watch footy instead. “My job pays for the place.” Harry chuckles.

Harry has to admit that it is a nice flat. His position comes with certain perks, not the least of which is the penthouse in the Cupid building. Immortals own a chunk of the area, with a glamour over it to keep mortals from trying to buy into the buildings. They can see it, walk past it, even enter it if they have a reason, but they never get that tickle that makes them want to stay. They ignore the shops and restaurants the immortals use, run by the retired ones who don’t want to live the life of a supernatural being any longer. It’s just another area to them.

“Any openings?” Niall asks, waggling his eyebrows and dropping down on the couch next to Harry.

“Not currently, no.” Harry laughs. “Positions don’t open up very often. Most people stay there forever.”

“Well keep me in mind if there’s ever anything. I’d wear something posh for a place like this.” Niall laughs, grabbing the beer Harry had set out for him on the coffee table.

“You kind of have to be born for it actually.” Harry says, one more shade of truth for the blond currently plopping his feet into Harry’s lap.

“Ah nepotism. A beautiful thing.” Niall giggles. He has a really great laugh, big and booming, but Harry enjoys his little giggles just as much. He does anything he can to coax the sound out of the lad. “It’s a shame me da is just a butcher. Doesn’t really get you a place like this.”

“It’s not that great.” Harry says casually. “The kitchen only has one pizza stone, and the dishwasher is at least five years old.”

“It’s a right cesspit then.” Niall grins. “Should be condemned.”

“Knew you’d see things my way.” Harry coos, ruffling his hand through Niall’s fringe.

“I don’t actually see a telly here Haz.” Niall says, using the nickname he’d forced upon Harry two days ago. It’s stupid, but it makes Harry smile against his will every time.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry says sheepishly. He picks up a remote off the table and clicks the button in the center. A painting on the opposite wall lifts up, revealing a rather obnoxious flat-screen underneath. “I never really use it, so I forget to let it out until someone says something about it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall scoffs. “You have some giant Bond-style comes-out-of-the-wall-telly, and you don’t use it?”

“I prefer to read.” Harry admits with a shrug.

“Guess you would.” Niall laughs, waving his hand towards the bookcases filled with the works Harry’s collected over his long life. Most of them are so old they’d crumble to dust if Harry actually touched them, but he keeps them for sentimental purposes. “Right idiosyncratic you are Haz.”

“Damn right.” Harry preens, loving the affection in Niall’s tone when he says it.

“Which of these will show me the match?” Niall asks, holding up the plethora of remotes that run Harry’s flat.

“Lighting, sound system, fireplace, window coverings, security system, telly, cable.” Harry says, pointing at them each in turn.

“Got enough shite?” Niall asks, his face splitting into a grin.

“Too much.” Harry shrugs.

“It’s nice though.” Niall says, a slight blush on his cheeks. “You’ve got a really nice home.”

“Doesn’t always feel like a home.” Harry sighs. “Got three bedrooms for no reason, and so much extra stuff I never even use. I don’t think I’ve ever even been out on my balcony for more than a couple minutes at a time.”

“You’ve got a balcony too?” Niall asks, shooting up so fast his beer nearly spills out of the bottle.

“Yup.” Harry nods, taking one of the remotes from the spot they fell to when Niall stood up, and opening the shades. They roll up into the ceiling revealing the startling view Harry’s place has of the city.

“Let’s go then.” Niall grins, grabbing Harry by the hand and tugging him off the couch. The doors push open under Niall’s touch, swinging free like they’ve been waiting to do it all this time, resenting Harry for keeping them shut. A warm summer breeze lays it’s fingers across Harry’s cheek, as gentle as the thumb still stroking the inside of his wrist. “It’s amazing out here.”

“It is.” Harry agrees, taking in the sparkling lights below through Niall’s eyes. He can’t bring himself to look out on them directly, not when they shine so brilliantly in the sapphire set in Niall’s face. 

It also doesn’t help that being up here, like this, it makes his wings itch from wherever they go when he’s in human form. It makes the muscles on his back flex, a need deep inside to let them loose. His finger hovers over the ring in his pocket, dragging the tip over the metal for the briefest of seconds. It’s not enough to transform him, but it does give him a light sense of relief.

“Why wouldn’t you always be out here?” Niall asks. “I feel like I could live my whole life with just this view. It feels like I could fly.”

“Tell me about it.” Harry chuckles nervously. He leans over, careful not to let his hand slide out of Niall’s grasp, and flips the switch that sets the fire pit ablaze.

“Jesus!” Niall yelps, jumping back into Harry’s arms. There’s a fair distance between them and the fire pit, but Harry supposes it might have been startling.

“You’re alright.” he breathes out into the hairs at the top of Niall’s neck. He curls an arm protectively around the blond’s waist, tugging him away from the flames. “I’ve got you.”

“Give a lad some warning.” Niall chuckles. “Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack.”

“I was just trying to keep you from freezing to death.” Harry smirks.

“You’re the one with his bloody shirt undone to his navel, Haz.” Niall points out.

“The cold doesn’t affect me much.” Harry laughs.

“Nothing does.” Niall grumbles, stepping away from Harry and breaking his grip on the blond. “What do you even do to get a place like this? What’s your job?”

“I um-” Harry stammers, taken aback by the abrupt change in Niall’s attitude. “I help facilitate interpersonal relations.”

“What does that even mean?” Niall asks, his eyes dark and intense when he turns back on Harry.

“I help bring people together.” Harry tells him. “Well, actually, I manage the people who do it now. My job is mostly paperwork and oversight.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Niall scoffs. “That sounds boring as all hell.”

“It’s really not.” Harry smiles. “I like my job. Love it even.”

“Who are you really?” Niall asks, taking a step forward to stare Harry down.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks.

“I mean who are you?” Niall stresses the last three words. “I can’t figure you out at all.”

“I’m just- Harry.” he insists.

“But who is that?” Niall asks again. “Guys like you- they don’t exist. You’re funny, and nice, and so incredibly beautiful. You live in a penthouse, and you’re what? Twenty? Twenty two?”

“I’m older than I look.” Harry admits sheepishly.

“Still!” Niall groans, running a frustrated hand through his fringe. “What the hell interest does someone like you have in someone like me? I’m a nobody. Just some guy you met in a pub, that you aren’t even attracted to. What the hell are you doing with me?”

“First of all, I never said I wasn’t attracted to you.” Harry says quietly. “I just think sex without love hurts some people more than it helps.”

“Love doesn’t exist Harry!” Niall shouts. “It’s a fairy tale. A lie we tell ourselves to make the world seem less lonely.”

“That’s not true.” Harry insists. “I’ve seen so much love in my life, all over the world. It’s real, and powerful, and so amazing.”

“I have to go.” Niall says quietly, shaking his head and pushing past Harry.

“Don’t, Niall. Please!” Harry calls after him. It’s pointless though. Niall never even turns back, rushing out the door to Harry’s flat like he can’t even hear the words ringing in the air.

 

“It’s impossible.” Harry grumbles into his tea.

“You could always give up.” Louis offers. “I’ll make sure to keep my lunches cheap. Salads every day.”

“Shut up.” Harry laughs, chucking a torn off piece of toast in Louis’ hair. “You’re such a bunny now.”

“Gotta keep it tight.” Louis grins, dropping the crumb on his own plate. “The uniforms are brutal if you gain even a pound.”

“You can shape shift now.” Harry points out. “You could eat like a pig every day if you wanted. Or become a pig.”

“I can turn into a rabbit, or this.” Louis mumbles. “Haven’t quite got the hang of anything else yet.”

“That’s what happens when you switch departments after a few hundred years.” Harry giggles.

“Didn’t have much choice, did I?” Louis asks with a smirk. “My boss was a hardass.”

“You needed a firm hand.” Harry insists. “You were my worst performer for over a decade.”

“Well it doesn’t matter. I like my new job.” Louis says with a big smile. “I spend all year picking the best hiding places, and then just pop the ideas in people’s heads.”

“You have the Santas to thank for that you know.” Liam grins, sliding into the booth next to Louis. “We used to have to make everything ourselves, but then capitalism happened and we had to reinvent ourselves. So we started the whole ‘popping ideas in people’s heads’ idea.”

“You must be so proud.” Zayn giggles, taking the spot next to Harry. “We do about the exact opposite, pulling souls out of bodies. Your thing sounds like more fun.”

“It is.” Liam beams, stealing Zayn’s coffee right out of his hands. For anyone else that would end truly badly, but Zayn always lets it slide for Liam. “None of that nasty death business. Just plenty of toy stores and jewelry shops.”

“Empty gestures in a cold, declining world.” Harry mumbles.

“Jesus, Harry.” Louis gasps.

“Don’t blame me.” Harry hisses. “It’s Zayn doing it to me. Can’t keep my damn empathy in control these days.”

“That’s not me Harry.” Zayn says softly. “I see things very different from what you just said. I think what Liam does is great. It brings people joy.”

“It’s that mortal he’s been hanging around with.” Louis sighs.

“Niall isn’t even here.” Harry points out. “And I haven’t seen him for days. He’s avoiding me.”

“Then just take the bloody loss and move on.” Louis says firmly. “I know better than anyone that sometimes you just can’t do it. If he’s as bad off as you say he is, then maybe it’s time to give in.”

“I’m not giving up on him.” Harry growls, deep and dangerous in his throat. “He deserves better than that.”

“He’s just a mortal mate.” Liam says softly. “It’s not worth it if he’s sending your powers out of control. I’ll get Nick to drop the stupid bet.”

“It’s not about the bet!” Harry groans, dropping his head into his hands. “He needs my help. And ‘just a mortal’ Liam? I expected better from you. What we do, we do for them. All of this is for them. If anyone is ‘worth it’ it’s him.”

“Harry, mate, y’need to calm down.” Zayn mutters, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I need to leave.” Harry says, levitating up and back out of the booth, flexing his wings outwards once he has the space. He knows his eyes are blazing, a green fire he can feel burning out from his soul. “You three are disgusting, acting like they’re less than we are. They may not have powers, but they still have a decency that you lot seem to have forgotten.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Niall asks, a resigned sigh passing through his pursed lips once Harry has him cornered into the booth he was sitting in. He’s in the pub that Harry had met him in, taking a break between sets.

“I need to talk to you.” Harry insists.

“Haz- Harry, I don’t want to talk.” Niall mumbles.

“Please, Niall.” Harry says desperately. “Just give me a chance.”

“A chance for what?” Niall asks.

“A chance to show you that love isn’t a lie.” Harry says quietly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall scoffs. “Now? Now is when you decide to hit on me?”

“I’m not hitting on you.” Harry groans. “Just come with me. I’ll explain everything.”

“Everything?” Niall asks. “Like how your bruise disappeared in a couple minutes? Or why you always pat that wedding ring in your pocket? Or why you always flex your back like there’s something you’re trying to shake off? Is that what you mean by everything? Because if not, if you’re going to keep me in the dark forever, then I’m really not interested.”

“Yes.” Harry agrees around a lump forming in his throat. There are rules against this sort of thing. He could lose his job. He could be made mortal. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know, if you just come with me.”

“Fine.” Niall agrees, draining the rest of his pint in one go. “You have an hour.”

“That’s all I need.” Harry says, hoping desperately that he’s not making a mistake. He holds his hand out, smiling despite himself when Niall takes it. It feels right, like the universe thinks he’s doing the right thing.

 

“So, you said you’d explain everything?” Niall asks, padding around Harry’s flat nervously.

“I had to do it here.” Harry sighs. “Away from other people.”

“Well start explaining. You used up fifteen minutes just getting us back here.” Niall mutters.

“Sit down.” Harry tells him. Niall rolls his eyes, but drops down onto the couch anyways. “It’ll be easier if I just show you things. You won’t just say I’m crazy then. Just- Just promise me that you won’t leave until I say what I need to say. I’m risking more than you can imagine here.”

“I promise.” Niall agrees.

Harry starts unbuttoning his shirt, not missing the way Niall’s eyes rake over his torso when he does. It sends up a little flare of warmth in his cheeks, tinting them a bright pink he’s learning to control just a bit better. His time in human form is coming easier to him now, feeling more natural than it did before. He feels things more intensely like this than he does as a Cupid. Emotions, sensations, everything is so much stronger. Things like this make his heart beat faster, make his skin itch. In a weird sort of way, he loves it.

His fingers skim over the smooth metal in his pocket, and he pulls it out, careful not to let it slip over a finger. Not yet. He steadies himself with a deep breath. “It’s not a wedding ring. It controls my powers” he says, shoving it onto his knuckle.

The transformation is instantaneous, his wings ripping from his back and spreading up towards the sky. His eyes light up so hard he has to close them, lull himself into a sense of calm before he can reopen them. Niall is staring at him, his mouth gaping like a fish. He’s still there, and Harry takes that as a good sign. He’d half expected Niall to run away as fast as possible. He has to float back, to get as far away from Niall as possible because he can already feel the steady drain of his powers ebbing out of him. It’s not much distance, but it helps a bit.

“What the fuck are you?” Niall asks, the question coming out in a whisper that Harry only picks up through his enhanced hearing.

“I’m a Cupid.” Harry confesses.

“Like a little fat baby with arrows?” Niall asks, his eyes glued to Harry’s wings.

“That’s a stereotype, but yes.” Harry nods. He tugs the ring back off, sighing in relief as the ebb of his powers gets dammed up.

“What the fuck?” Niall asks, shooting off the couch and over to Harry in under a second. “Where did they go?”

“I put them away.” Harry sighs.

“Why?” Niall asks. “They’re so- so amazing. I’ve never even imagined something so beautiful.”

“I can’t have them out around you. I have to take human form or else it’ll destroy me.” Harry sighs.

“Because I’m human?” Niall asks, looking around Harry like he’s sure the wings are just carefully hidden instead of actually gone.

“Because you don’t believe in love.” Harry tells him shyly. “It’s dangerous for a Cupid to be around someone like that. We exist as a physical expression of the concept of love. Someone like you- they drain our powers away. It could literally kill me if I stayed around you too long in my real form. I need to save that time for what happens next.”

“So what does happen next?” Niall asks curiously.

“Well first, I answer any questions you have. After that I’ll show you what I do, what love really is for people. I’ll show you that it’s real and that it matters.” Harry explains.

“Why?” Niall asks quietly.

“Because you deserve something beautiful.” Harry says softly, brushing his hand over Niall’s cheek. “You deserve all the happiness the world has too offer, and I, of all people, know what you’re missing out on. It’s kind of my job.”

“Can you fly?” Niall asks. “Do you actually use a bow and arrow? Doesn’t that hurt people? Where do your wings go when you’re like this? Do you not drink because you’re not human? How much does a Cupid make?”

“Yes. Not anymore. Not unless you do it wrong. I’m not sure exactly, it’s a magic thing. Yes. Not as much as you’d think considering my flat.” Harry says, straining to remember the questions in order. “What else?”

“Are there other things like you? Like- Does Santa exist or something?” Niall asks with a laugh.

“Yes actually.” Harry confirms, giggling when Niall’s eyes snap open. “Except it’s not like you think. He’s not some guy sitting up North with a thousand elves and some reindeer. It’s an organization, like the Cupids. They monitor people, use a light form of telepathy, and plant ideas in people’s heads for Christmas gifts.”

“No shit.” Niall scoffs. “Any other childhood myths, or is it just him?”

“Easter bunnies. Tooth faeries. The ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future. Sandmen. Grim reapers. There are loads of immortals. Some of them are everywhere, and some just in specific parts of the world that believe in them.” Harry explains. “Any other questions?”

“Does it hurt being around me?” Niall asks quietly.

“Not in human form, no.” Harry says, shaking his head. “And when I’m not- Well, it’s not pain like you’d understand it. It’s like something intangible being pulled out of me. Like my heart is breaking in slow motion.”

“Why does it do that?” Niall asks.

“We’re not entirely sure actually.” Harry admits. “I have a theory, but it’s stupid.”

“Tell me.” Niall says, searching in Harry’s eyes for that glimmer from before.

“I think it’s because of the auras.” Harry sighs. “Every living being on Earth, except Reapers for some reason, has an aura. It’s like- like this energy around us. Cupids’ auras are formed from the love that makes us real. When people like you come along, people who believe deep down in their hearts that love isn’t real, I think our energy reaches out to you in an attempt to fill you up. It tries to compensate for something it finds to be off balance. It wants you to believe, even at the expense of our lives. 

“It’s a matter of debate in our community. Some Cupids, like me, are willing to do anything to help people like you. Other Cupids are cynics, and they leave people like you alone. Even if it takes my life, I will help you. I promise you that. I think if I let all of my aura drain into you, it might work. That’s a last resort, but it is an option.”

“No fucking way.” Niall snarls, his mood changing from curious wonderment to indignant rage so fast it makes Harry’s head spin. “You’re not dying for me.”

“Niall-” Harry starts.

“No!” Niall hisses, smacking Harry on the shoulder and reminding him how much pain really does suck. “It’s not an option Harry.”

“Well Niall, I don’t really have another option.” Harry groans, rubbing at the sore spot on his shoulder. “I can’t watch you go through life like this. You’re missing out on the most beautiful experience there is out there. If I need to, I’ll just go invisible and let it drain into you.”

“I’ll never forgive you if you do that.” Niall says quietly, brushing the tips of his fingers against Harry’s cheek. “Just show me. Show me that love is real.”

“I need you to stand back then.” Harry mutters. “Go out to the balcony, and I’ll get you when I’m ready.”

“Are we going to fly?” Niall asks.

“If you’re okay with it.” Harry nods. “I’ve used up a lot of my time allotment already, and walking would just use more.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to keep you to that.” Niall laughs wryly. “This is too- too idiosyncratic to make you fit within a time limit. I would like to fly though.”

“Then we’ll fly.” Harry grins. “But you have to go outside first. I need as much space as possible from you before we get started, because this is going to be rough for me. I’m not used to having a passenger. Especially someone like you. I won’t be able to go far. Especially since I’ll have to keep us invisible.”

“What if we wait?” Niall asks. “We can wait until dark, so then you don’t have to do that until we get wherever we’re going.”

“Would you be willing to wait that long?” Harry questions. “I’m sure this isn’t easy for you, being around something like me.”

“You’re fascinating.” Niall laughs. “I’ve got loads of questions, if that’s alright still?”

“Of course.” Harry says, a smile creeping up on him out of nowhere.

“D’ya eat?” Niall asks. “I’ve never seen you eat.”

“I do, yeah.” Harry giggles. “Just not a truckload at every meal, like you. And my digestive system works differently than yours in my real form. We absorb everything in food. There’s no waste.”

“Is that your way of saying you don’t shit or piss?” Niall asks with a curious grin.

“It, in fact, is.” Harry nods.

“So does that mean you haven’t got, like, parts?” Niall asks.

“I do.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t honestly think I’ve lived over two thousand years, as a physical manifestation of love, without having had sex?”

“Two- Two thousand years?” Niall asks, reeling backwards until Harry catches him by the elbow.

“Two thousand, four hundred, and seventy nine if you want to get technical about it.” Harry admits, ducking his head down to cover his shy blush.

“Good god.” Niall mutters. “You’ve probably spent more time sneezing than I have being alive.”

“Cupids don’t get sick.” Harry offers. “And we heal near instantly.”

“That explains the bruise.” Niall giggles, pressing a soft touch to Harry’s forehead. “One more question for now, and then we can like, watch a film or something until it’s time to go.”

“Go ahead.” Harry nods.

“That bet you mentioned, the day we met? Was it about me?” Niall asks, his voice hushed and vulnerable.

“Yes.” Harry admits, just as quietly. “But that’s not why I’m doing all of this. I care about you Niall. You’re this perfect, amazing lad, and I want you to be happier than you can even imagine yet. I don’t care about the bet as long as things turn out okay for you.”

“Okay.” Niall says, his voice completely neutral. Harry wants so much to know what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling. He wants to slip on his ring and feel whatever emotions Niall is feeling so he can know. But he doesn’t. He won’t treat Niall that way. If Niall wants him to know, then he’ll tell him.

 

When Harry wakes up sunlight is streaming in through the windows and he blinks rapidly to try and cope with it. The burn lets him know he’s still in human form, as does the pressure on his bladder. He really hates having a bladder. There’s something even more pressing though, and it’s pressing between the cheeks of his arse. He’s still wearing trousers of course, they both are, but he can feel the entirety of it anyways.

He bites down on his own knuckles, stifling a groan because it’s been so bloody long since anything even remotely sexual happened to him (Twelve years, eight months, and fourteen days, but who’s counting? Louis. Louis is counting, and he loves to remind Harry at every opportunity that he’s pathetic and chaste.). It can’t happen though. He doesn’t want to create a bond with Niall, just to lose him when Harry helps him find somebody to love. He doesn’t want to fall in love with someone who’s destined for someone else.

So he slides out from under the arm Niall has hooked around his chest, resigning himself to ignoring the whimper the blond lets out until Harry shoves a throw pillow into his arms. He pads across the flat, rummaging around the kitchen for some food to make for Niall. Maybe a meal will help soften the blow of Harry having fallen asleep before dark and not taking Niall out to show him what love is.

His back is itching again, stronger this time. He’s gone centuries since he spent a whole day in human form, and it’s starting to make him ache. He rolls his shoulders, trying to stem the dull throb to no avail. “Do you need to go out?” Niall’s voice comes floating across the room.

“’M fine.” Harry lies, a soft smile on his lips from Niall’s concern before he even realizes it.

“Bullshit.” Niall scoffs. “Go out for a flight or something. I’ll finish breakfast.”

“It can wait.” Harry says, waving him off.

“Go for a god damned flight Haz.” Niall groans. “I can tell how much it’s bothering you.”

“You’re taking this really well.” Harry says, trying to change the subject.

“I think I knew there was something about you as soon as I met you.” Niall shrugs. “You’re different from anyone I’ve ever known. You’re-”

“Idiosyncratic.” Harry finishes for him.

“Exactly.” Niall nods, breaking into a smile. “I mean, I could freak out, but that wouldn’t change anything, would it? Besides, you’re stunning. You were already beautiful, inside and out, but your true form is the most spectacular thing I’ve ever seen. It’s- You’re literally an angel.”

“Angels don’t exist as far as I’m aware.” Harry tells him, pouring the eggs into the pan. “If they do, then they keep themselves locked away. Probably because they don’t look like what you think they do. Cupids are actually the basis for the modern interpretation of angels. They were described very differently until a few hundred years ago. Only a few took a form even close to human, and those actually didn’t have wings. The Catholic church decided to reinvent them, so to speak, to make them more palatable for common people.”

“You must have so much random knowledge just floating around up there inside your head.” Niall laughs.

“Almost two and a half millennia worth.” Harry confirms. “Did you know that butterflies taste with their feet?”

“I didn’t.” Niall giggles. “But that reminds me, you either need to go fly, or put on a shirt. Your abs and tattoos are, like, ridiculous.”

“Fast metabolism.” Harry explains. “And my tattoos aren’t ridiculous.”

“Hazza, if you don’t go fly now I’m going to lose my shit.” Niall groans, dropping his head back against the couch.

“Are you just trying to get me to fly so you can sneak out?” Harry asks.

“No!” Niall says hurriedly. “I just- I want to see your wings again.”

“I’ll have to be invisible if I go flying.” Harry points out.

“Well you aren’t planning on jumping off the building before you put your ring on, are you?” Niall asks.

“No.” Harry laughs. “I could drop the ring if I did that.”

“Would you die if you fell?” Niall asks.

“I’m a human right now, so yes. It might even kill me in Cupid form, but I can levitate so I never actually fall.” Harry explains, pushing the eggs around with a spatula.

“So when you said immortal, that didn’t mean you couldn’t actually die.” Niall says, more to himself than Harry.

“You already knew that.” Harry says softly.

“Oh yeah. There’s my whole ‘toxic personality thing’.” Niall sighs.

“It’s not a ‘toxic personality thing’ Ni.” Harry assures him. “It happens sometimes, and it’s not something you should be upset with yourself for.”

“It is killing you to be around me Haz.” Niall says, a hint of sadness coloring his voice. “You’re either stuck in a form that makes you feel trapped, or you’re literally drained by my presence.”

“I don’t feel trapped as a human Niall.” Harry smiles. “I’m actually rather proud of myself for getting the hang of walking again. I’ve gotten so lazy over the centuries. I normally just levitate or fly everywhere.”

“You’re entitled to be a little lazy when you’re a right old bastard.” Niall laughs. “Now seriously, go fly. I promise I’ll still be here when you get back, and I’ll have probably eaten everything you just made if you’re even halfway decent.”

“I made half a dozen eggs.” Harry scoffs.

“So you weren’t planning on eating then?” Niall asks, a shit eating grin fixed firmly in place.

“I should have known better.” Harry laughs. “Bread is in the box. There’s fruit in the fridge and the bowls over there if you want any.”

“I think I can find my way around the kitchen.” Niall tells him, standing up to cross over to him. “Now go.”

“You want to come watch me take them out?” Harry asks.

“I really do.” Niall squeals.

“Then just let me plate these up, and we can go out there.” Harry says, scooping all of the eggs onto one plate for Niall.

“Okay, you’re done.” Niall giggles, grabbing Harry by the wrist and tugging him towards the balcony in a replay of the other night. He lets himself be pulled along, fueled by the excitement in Niall’s voice. It’s nice having him here, taking up space in Harry’s empty flat. He makes it feel more like a real home, the way his emotions are so raw and untempered. It’s something that’s been missing from Harry’s life for so long. For millennia.

The drain is less intense this time when he slides the ring on, and Harry isn’t sure if it’s because Niall is already starting to believe, or because he’s too distracted by the blond’s dazzling smile to notice.

 

“I didn’t let them in. I swear.” Niall says, running out onto the balcony when Harry lands. “They just showed up.”

“Who?” Harry asks, already knowing the answer. Only four people have the ability to just walk into his flat, and he’s furious with himself for leaving Niall alone with them.

“Um one was named Louis, and another one was Nick.” Niall says. “And the other two were Liam and Zayn I think?”

“Stay behind me.” Harry growls, storming into his flat like a thunderhead. His wings are stretched to their limit, and a dangerous spark lighting up his eyes until everything has a neon-green tint. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

“Catching a show from the mortal.” Nick grins. “You wouldn’t believe what he was doing on your couch when we came in. Lovely to see you again by the way Niall. Looks like your teeth have straightened out considerably.”

“Get out!” Harry roars, his voice rattling the floor-to-ceiling windows that line half the room.

“Mate, I think we should talk about this.” Zayn says, a calm cool voice in the storm that’s brewing in the room. “You know there are rules against this. You could lose everything.”

“And over what?” Louis scoffs, teleporting across the room next to Niall. “This little human?”

Harry lashes out with a wing, knocking Louis back and creating a barrier between him and the blond. “Louis, that’s not helping.” Liam scolds, popping up in front of Louis. Harry really hates teleporters. They move too quickly, even his powerful eyes barely able to keep up sometimes. “Harry, we just came to talk to you. We had no idea that you had him here, and certainly not that you’d told him.”

“Harry.” Niall says quietly from behind him. “You need to pull back or I’ll drain you.”

“Not until they leave.” Harry snarls, flexing his wings again in a show of power. He’s the oldest person in this room by far, even over Zayn who had actually been mortal at one point. Reapers are unique that way, occasionally able to be plucked from the living when one decides to retire. It gives him a certain amount of power being around this long, but he doesn’t like to use it. Cupids are beings of love, and they naturally abhor violence because of it. He’s willing to use it to defend Niall though.

“We’re going.” Liam says firmly, shooting a commanding glare at each of the others. They shuffle out under his gaze, single file out the door, leaving Liam to be the sole offender. “About what I said yesterday Harry, you were right. Everything we do, we do for them. I’d forgotten that. I’m not sure about what you’re doing with him, but I know your heart is in the right place. If you need any help, then let me know.”

He leaves without another word, his eyes soft and honest per usual. Harry likes Liam a lot, but this ambush was completely unnecessary. He may have helped after Harry got there, but he should have known better than to let them stay without him here.

As soon as the door clicks shut Harry drops to his knees, tearing off his ring to send it clattering across the floor. The transformation helps, stops the draining of his energy, but it was too much. He expended too much to keep himself intimidating, and now he feels closer to being mortal than ever before. He feels like he’s actually dying.

When he collapses he can barely breathe, curling in on himself just to try and stay warm. “Haz!” Niall cries, dropping down next to Harry. “What do I do?”

“I need to get in bed.” Harry rasps out. “Need to sleep. Need to recover.”

“I don’t know if I can lift you.” Niall says, rubbing tears out of his eyes.

“Just help me up. I can do the rest.” Harry tells him, trying to push himself up. Niall hooks a hand under each of his armpits, hoisting him up to his feet. Harry tries to push him away afterwards, to stand on his own, but Niall insists on staying tucked into his side. Harry can’t deny the small twinge of joy that brings him, no matter how hard he tries.

They stop the slow march across the room when Niall bends over, nearly sending Harry careening to the floor again. He grabs Harry’s ring off the ground, hissing and dropping it back down. “Fuck!” he screams, staring down at a burn on his fingertips.

“You can’t touch it. You’re mortal.” Harry mutters, grabbing it himself. He slides it on, pulling his wings in before they can stretch out and knock Niall away.

“Haz, what are you-” Niall starts worriedly.

“No time to talk.” Harry groans, his power ebbing out of him so hard it hurts, because Niall is this close. He grabs Niall’s hand, pulling the burnt fingers into his mouth and sucking. He pops them out of his mouth and then tears off the ring again to put in his pocket. “Had to heal you. That burn- It puts a kind of magic in you that’s poisonous to humans. It’s a defense mechanism to keep mortals from stealing them. They’d be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“I- um- oh.” Niall stammers, staring at his newly healed fingers. “Did you suck it out? Like a snake bite?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Harry nods. “I can diffuse it pretty easily. Unfortunately for you, it’s with my saliva. Just be glad it was your fingers and not, like, your face or something.”

“It’s fine.” Niall squeaks, his face pinking up. Harry hates embarrassing him like this, but he had no other choice. He wasn’t going to let Niall die just because it makes things awkward between them. It’s a horrible death, and one that has to be stopped quickly. It would have burned Niall alive from the inside out if he’d waited much longer. “Let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

Harry nods, feeling even weaker than before after yet another expenditure of power and being drained. They stumble back to a bedroom, not Harry’s, but one of the spares because it’s closer. He flops onto the bed, Niall lifting his legs up and tucking him under the covers. “I need you to go.” Harry chokes out.

“What? Haz, please. I didn’t mean to do this to you. I’m sorry. Don’t make me leave, please.” Niall begs, tears shimmering at the corners of his eyes.

“I need to heal Ni.” Harry whispers. “I need my powers for that. Just a few hours. I don’t want you to go, but it’ll take me weeks to recover otherwise. Human bodies are weaker.”

“I can come back though?” Niall asks.

“I’ll meet you at the pub tonight.” Harry says, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. “Good as new. I promise.”

“Niall, you need to leave.” a dark voice says behind the blond. A voice Harry knows well, and he shudders at the implication. Zayn steps forward, his voice wavering in a pitch that puts mortals in a sort of trance when he says “Go now.”

Niall obeys, turning away from Harry and walking out of the flat without another word. Zayn kneels beside the bed looking Harry in the eye and sighing. “You fucked up Harry.”

“So this is it?” Harry asks, choking back a sob.

“No, but it should have been.” Zayn says softly. “I have a fix for this, and it’s going to get my ass handed to me. You owe me for this. Now put on your ring.”

Harry nods, pulling the ring out of his pocket and sliding it on. He can feel each step Niall takes, his heart aching as the blond leave, but also giving him a sense of relief as the drain grows weaker. His body isn’t healing though, and Harry knows what that means. His powers are almost gone. He’s going to die now, and Niall will never know what love really is.

“Get your fat arse in here Louis!” Zayn calls, smiling softly at Harry as he strokes his cheek.

“You should have let me take care of the mortal before he did this to you Harry.” Louis says, walking into the room with a sad look. “I have a condition before I do this for you, because it’s going to hurt like hell and we can only save your dumb arse once.”

“What is it?” Harry asks.

“I’m going to use Louis’ residual Cupid energies to jump-start your systems.” Zayn explains.

“And as repayment, you’re going to stop seeing that mortal. He’s killed you Harry, or very nearly anyways.” Louis says firmly, crouching down beside Zayn.

“No.” Harry growls, the effort of it knocking the air from his lungs. “Either do it or don’t, but if I live then I’m going to keep up with it. He deserves nothing less.”

The world starts to go dark after that, moving slowly until Harry can actually feel his heart stop. The last thing he hears before he dies is a whispered “God damn it Harry!” from Louis.

 

His lungs start back up with a deep gasp, his wings flaring out until each feather feels like it’s going to fall out from the stretch. It’s unbelievable the amount of pain he feels, a tearing, burning sensation rocking through every nerve until he wishes he’d just died instead. Sobs rack his body and he curls into himself. Louis is writhing on the ground next to the bed, screaming loud enough to penetrate the rush of blood in Harry’s ears.

Harry does what comes natural to him, reaching out his empathy and absorbing Louis’ pain as his own. His body goes still, placid on the floor while Zayn looks at Harry curiously. He doesn’t have time to analyze that though as Louis’ pain mixes with his own, sending him into another spastic fit. He only has one option, and it has potentially catastrophic consequences. He staggers to his feet, defying the protest every cell of his body is screaming at him.

Zayn seems to understand a fraction of a second too late, reaching out a hand to stop Harry when he hurls himself through the window. His wings flap erratically, doing their best to catch a headwind. He soars upward, away from the building, sobbing with the effort of it, from the pain of it all. He flies until his wings give out, and then he lets it go.

Emerald flames lick across his skin, excess energy releasing itself in the most primal form he can think of. It’s just the first stage though. The second is the one that really gets him. Everything bursts out of him, a miniature star burning high in the sky above London. It flares out fast, a boom resounding through the air, and then he plummets towards the ground. He can’t seem to get his levitation to work, and he wonders briefly if he’d escaped death only to have it wrap it’s cruel fingers right back around his throat.

He’s caught before he can hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapping around him and taking him up to his balcony. “Fucking psychopath you are.” Liam mutters, carrying him through the doors. “I’ll never understand you Harry.”

“I love him.” Harry chokes out, slipping back into unconsciousness with the dim realization that he really means it. He loves Niall.

 

He’s woken again with soft fingers brushing over his cheek. “Someone is here to see you Harry.” Liam’s voice murmurs. “Zayn has him waiting outside the building, but he’s fighting the trance. It won’t last much longer, so you either need to have Zayn turn him away while he still has control, or take off your ring.”

Harry tugs off the ring, dropping it on the nightstand and trying not to cry when his wings disappear without even a proper stretch. “Bring him up here.” he rasps, his throat achingly dry.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks.

Harry just nods. He needs Niall close to him right now, to apologize for apparently missing their meeting. He needs Niall to know he’s alright, that he can still show him what love is. The thought of it hurts, the thought of helping Niall find someone else that will be good for him. It’s what he deserves though, what he needs, and Harry wants Niall to have everything.

“I’ll ‘port him up here. Just give me a minute.” Liam sighs. Apparently disapproval of Harry’s choices is universal among his friends. He vanishes, a faint scent of peppermint hanging in the air afterwards. Fuckin Santas. Harry gropes around the nightstand, too bleary eyed to actually see the glass of water he’s hoping is there. 

“Haz!” Niall cries, shooting forward from out of nowhere and tackling Harry around the waist. “You’re alive! They- They wouldn’t tell me anything!”

“I’m fine Ni.” Harry soothes him, running a hand through his soft blond hair. “I’m sorry I’m late. Did I miss your show then?”

“Haz-” Niall says quietly, looking up with a mask of confusion on his face. “It’s been three days. I haven’t seen you since the weekend. It’s Tuesday night.”

“Three days?” Harry asks, looking up at Liam who nods. “Why? It shouldn’t have taken anywhere near that long.”

“You super-nova’d Harry. Don’t you remember?” Liam asks.

The memory courses back into him, his skin burning in slow motion, energy ripping out of him like a star forming around his body. He pushes Niall back, checking his arms for remnants of the energy that burned out of him. There’s no lingering effects that he can see, but his skin is thrumming with something, some energy, that he can feel even in this form. It’s like a low buzzing in each cell, or electricity crackling just below the surface. It’s a danger to everyone around him until he can find a way to release it. 

“Zayn had to put you in a state of suspended animation just to keep you alive. Your wounds healed more slowly, but it kept you from releasing any more energy.” Liam explains. “Apparently Louis had more residual Cupid power than we thought.”

“How is he?” Harry asks.

“You saved him a lot of pain by absorbing it.” Liam says with a soft smile. “But you shouldn’t have done it. Zayn is pretty sure that’s what created the excess of energy that made you blow in the first place.”

“It was worth it.” Harry mumbles. “He shouldn’t have done it. You all should have just let me stay dead. I won’t follow his condition, no matter the cost. I saved him the pain, because I owed him that, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop.”

“We never really expected you to.” Zayn says, walking up behind Liam. “Mate, you couldn’t pop back down and grab me? Had to make me walk all the way back up here?”

“It’s not my fault if you refuse to use your wings.” Liam scoffs. “One of fucking three species with decent wings, and you decide you don’t want to use them.”

“Guys, can you give us a minute?” Harry asks, taking in the sight of Niall. He’s curled up against the wall, rubbing tears out of his eyes with the sleeve of a jumper Harry had let him wear the night they’d fallen asleep together. He doesn’t look like he’s even slept in the last three days.

“Fine, but just a minute. We really need to talk, Harry.” Zayn says, walking away with Liam in tow.

“You said you died.” Niall whispers. “Did- did I do that to you?”

“No.” Harry lies, trying to spare Niall that pain. “I did it to myself. My ring couldn’t cope with the damage my body had taken. I should have just pulled back when you told me to.”

“Yeah, you should have you fucking idiot!” Niall yells. “What the fuck is the matter with you?”

“I didn’t know what they’d do to you unless I had my powers to protect you. Immortals can be dangerous Niall, even ones like Easter bunnies.” Harry insists. “Let alone a Reaper. And tooth fairies? They can turn invisible, even to other immortals. I couldn’t leave you unprotected.”

“If they were going to do something, don’t you think they would have done it before you got back?” Niall asks angrily.

“Maybe, but I couldn’t take that chance. Not with you.” Harry mumbles, dropping his head because he feels put out by Niall’s yelling.

“You’ve barely known me for over a week.” Niall says, crouching down in front of Harry to meet his eyes. “You can’t keep this up Haz. Don’t make me live with killing an angel.”

“’M not an angel.” Harry corrects him softly.

“Yes, Haz, you are.” Niall says firmly. “Maybe not a biblical one, but you are an angel. You’re so perfect, so blindingly radiant, and you don’t even know it.”

“Time’s up folks.” Louis says, walking into the room with a fierce determination burning in his eyes. “Harry, we need to talk. Now. Without the mortal.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Niall snarls, standing and facing Louis.

“He stays.” Harry says with a smirk.

“Harry, I’m doing this for his own good.” Louis sighs. “I have excellent hearing, remember? I know exactly what you aren’t telling him, which is why we need to talk.”

Harry hesitates at that. He doesn’t want to send Niall away again, but he also doesn’t want Niall to know the truth about certain things. The fact that Harry’s in love with him for instance. That needs to stay secret. “Niall, I need a little while alone with Louis. You don’t have to leave the flat. Just- Just go watch the telly or something.”

“Haz.” Niall whimpers. “Please don’t do this to me. Don’t make me go again.”

“It’s just for a minute. I promise.” Harry says gently, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“The last time you made me a promise, you didn’t keep it.” Niall tells him, something flashing in his eyes that Harry can’t quite describe. Anger? Sadness? Resentment? He can’t tell in this form.

“And that will be the last time that ever happens.” Harry tells him. “I won’t let you down again. I’m going to help you. Now please just go wait out there, and tell Zayn and Liam that if they try anything funny, I’ll rip their souls out and stick them in worms.”

“That’s not a Cupid power.” Louis scoffs.

“Don’t test me Louis.” Harry growls. “You didn’t start as a Cupid. I’m one of the oldest beings on this planet, and I have powers you don’t know about because of it.”

“Whatever.” Louis grumbles. “I’m not here to fight you Harry. I saved you for a reason. You’re my best mate, even if you do insist on keeping the mortal around.”

“The mortal has a name.” Niall says flatly. “And he’s still standing right here.”

“Even though he’s been asked to leave by two different immortals.” Louis smirks. He vanishes and then reappears behind Niall, bringing a warning snarl to Harry’s lips. “You’re plucky, and I like that. Reminds me of- well, me. But if you don’t get out of here, then I’m going to have to teleport you outside of the city until this conversation is finished. And I warn you, I’ve never taken a passenger. You could end up in The Channel for all I know.”

“Louis.” Harry says, a deep rumble coming from his chest as his fingers inch towards his ring.

“Relax.” Louis laughs. “Porting is easier than flying. And with my current powers I could have him in his own flat in under a second. I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“Niall, just go out to the other room. Please.” Harry begs.

“Fine, but you call me if you need anything.” Niall says, pushing Louis off of him with a glare. “And do not touch that ring while I’m here, or I’ll rip out your feathers and stuff them in your mouth.”

“I see why you like him.” Louis grins, pulling Niall into a headlock. “He’s a firecracker.”

“I’m more than that, Peter Cottontail.” Niall says. “Now let me go or I’ll make a stew out of you.”

“Oh, I’ve changed my mind.” Louis cackles. “You’re definitely keeping this one. I want to hear what he comes up with for Nick.”

“Get off of me!” Niall roars, his eyes sparking for just a second with light. Harry shakes his head, sure that his eyes are playing tricks on him. They just caught the light weird, that’s all.

“Alright, alright, simmer down Bottle Blond. You can go.” Louis giggles, releasing Niall and sauntering over to the bed to drape himself over Harry. “Now I have business to discuss with Curly here, so if you could kindly scamper off.”

Niall doesn’t say anything, smoothing his hair back down with a defiant glare thrown at each of them. He walks out, a quiet storm hanging in the air behind him. “What do you need to say Louis?” Harry asks, suddenly exhausted again.

“I know what you told Liam.” Louis says quietly. “You can’t do that Harry. You can’t fall in love with a mortal.”

“Fuck the rules.” Harry huffs.

“It’s not about the rules Harry.” Louis insists. “He’s going to die one day. He’ll age. You never will. It will destroy you to lose him like that, to live for the rest of eternity without him by your side.”

“It doesn’t really matter, does it?” Harry asks. “I’m going to help him find a human to love. He’ll forget about me after that. I’ll have one of the telepathic species wipe me from his memory.”

“That’s cruel.” Louis mutters. “You’ve changed his life. You’ll change it even more soon. He cares about you so much that he was able to fight past Zayn’s hypnosis. I’ve never heard of a human doing that before.”

“Neither have I.” Harry admits.

“So what are you going to do?” Louis sighs.

“I’m going to take him on a run.” Harry tells him. “I’m going to show him what love is, what it can do for someone, and then I’m going to help him find someone that’s right for him. And for the rest of my life, you guys are going to leave me alone about my job.”

“I thought this wasn’t about the bet.” Louis says softly.

“It isn’t, but I’ve almost died twice because of the damned thing.” Harry grumbles. “The least you all can do is stop ribbing me.”

“I don’t really think it would be that fun anymore.” Louis chuckles. “You kind of took this over the top. It was meant to get you to relax a little. Instead you’ve caused a problem for the entire immortal community with that little exploding stunt. Zayn and I are under review, and it’s very likely you’ll have to go to a commission over this. They could strip you of your powers Harry.”

“They won’t.” Harry sighs. “I’ll make them understand. I’ll talk to Eros myself if I have to. He’ll understand.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Louis shrugs.

“How, um- How are you feeling?” Harry asks. “Any leftover problems?”

“My wings are gone.” Louis whispers. “I hadn’t used them in ages. I couldn’t even access them, but it still feels like I lost something, you know?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“Don’t be. If it saved your sorry arse, then I’m glad to have done it.” Louis beams. “And you did something amazing for me, taking all that pain. You’ve done that for me all the time I’ve known you, but never like that. I can’t even imagine how much that must have hurt you.”

“It was the least I could do.” Harry mumbles. “Since I’m defying your conditions and all.”

“I knew you would.” Louis laughs. “You never listened to anything I told you to do.”

“Because I was your boss.” Harry points out. “And you have truly terrible ideas most of the time.”

“You can’t prove that.” Louis huffs. “You never let me actually try any of them.”

“That was for your own good.” Harry laughs. “And because I was the one who would have to do all the paperwork for the stunts you tried to pull.”

“That thing with the doves could have worked.” Louis insists, his face splitting into a wide grin.

“Or, and this was the more likely scenario, they would have all exploded.” Harry smiles.

“I’m sure that wouldn’t have happened.” Louis pouts. “At least fifteen percent sure anyways. It doesn’t matter now though. I’ll go get your human, and you can spend the rest of the night alone. But we’ll be back to check on you tomorrow.”

He hops off the bed, ambling towards the door even when Harry calls out “Louis. Thank you. Really.”

 

Niall stays at Harry’s flat every moment of the next few days while he recuperates, fussing over him near constantly. Harry won’t deny that he likes the attention, but at the same time it’s driving him insane. He gets a few minutes of Cupid form a day, a flight that exhausts him too quickly, and then spends the rest of the time in his human form. It’s becoming more comfortable, but that worries him more than he can even say.

“Chinese, or pizza?” Niall asks, dropping onto the couch next to Harry, mobile in hand.

“You pick.” Harry mumbles, curling into the blond’s warmth instinctively.

“But it’s your turn.” Niall whines.

“’M not really hungry Ni.” Harry admits.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks, brushing Harry’s fringe away from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

“Nothing.” Harry lies, putting on a soft smile.

“Don’t you give me that Haz.” Niall says with a glare. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing Niall.” Harry sighs. “It’s not important.”

“Tell me!” Niall hisses, tugging on a lock of Harry’s curls.

“Ow!” Harry moans, swatting Niall’s hands away weakly. “Quit it!”

“Then tell me Haz.” Niall says, his voice gentle as he presses a kiss to the roots of the hair he’d tugged.

“I just feel bad about making you wait.” Harry confesses. “If I’d just recover already I could take you out there. I could show you. Then I could help you find someone.”

“What do you mean by that?” Niall asks.

“That was always the plan Niall.” Harry tells him. “My powers won’t work on you if you don’t believe in love. First I help you believe, and then I help you find another mortal to love.”

“What the hell, Harry?” Niall asks angrily. “You can’t just do that! What if that isn’t what I want?”

“It will be.” Harry insists. “Once you’re open to it, once you believe, then your mind will change. You’ll want to find somebody to spend your life with.”

“God, you are so fucking stupid.” Niall huffs, pushing Harry off of him and storming off. “You don’t get to decide these things for me, Harry. I don’t want you to use your powers on me. Love shouldn’t be something you’re forced into, a little tap from a Cupid and then, poof, instant happiness.”

“That’s not how it works Niall.” Harry sighs. “What we do, it’s not like in cartoons and shit. It’s not some instantaneous feeling of being enamored. We wait until you find someone with whom there’s a connection, something we can sense, and then we start a spark. That spark can either grow into something more, or it can go out. That depends on you.”

“At least give me a choice.” Niall pleads. “Don’t- Don’t just make me fall in love with someone.”

“It’s a little unusual, but I can do that.” Harry agrees.

“You’ve never asked. All this time, and you’ve never asked.” Niall mutters.

“I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it.” Harry admits, knowing exactly the question Niall is referring to.

“It was my parents.” Niall says. “They were in love. They were so in love it was crazy. And then they weren’t. I don’t know how it happened, but one day they just stopped. That thing I thought was love turned to contempt, and they fought constantly. They tore our family apart, and then they made me choose between them. They made me choose Haz. I knew then that love isn’t real, that it’s just something we tell ourselves we feel. Because if my parents, two people who seemed so great together, couldn’t make it work, nobody can.”

“Love isn’t an all-powerful force Niall.” Harry tells him. “It’s- it’s beautiful, and supremely strong, but sometimes that isn’t enough. I can’t tell you why what happened between your parents happened, but I can tell you that you shouldn’t give up on love just because of it.”

“Why not? Because you’re a Cupid? Because love must exist if you do?” Niall bites out. “Except maybe that isn’t the case, Harry. Can you tell me how many of the people you ‘helped’ stayed in love? Can you tell me that it always works out for the better?”

“No.” Harry admits.

“Then why would I want to open myself up to it?” Niall asks, his eyes flashing again. It’s happened a few times over the last few days, always whenever he loses control of his emotions. It twists in Harry’s gut, a need to understand what’s happening, but he can’t bring himself to admit that it’s anything other than a reflection of light. He doesn’t want to think of what else it could be.

“Because sometimes, the risk pays off. Sometimes all that potential for pain doesn’t ever get realized, and you get to feel a happiness you can’t even imagine.” Harry explains.

“I was happy before all of this!” Niall groans, a scream threatening to erupt from his throat. “My life was simple, and I was okay with that. I may not have had everything I wanted, but I had everything I needed. And then you come along, on some bet, and decide to completely muck up my life. You exposed me to a world of immortals, to more than I could have imagined. And you want to know the worst part? It’s amazing. I like knowing about all of this. I like knowing you. I don’t want to go back to my boring life of singing in pubs and one night stands. But that’s what you’re trying to make me do.”

“You can’t stay in this world Ni.” Harry murmurs, standing up and crossing over to Niall. “Your life is barely beginning, and it’s going to be amazing. Human life is amazing. Do you know why we exist? Immortals I mean?”

“No.” Niall says, shaking his head.

“Each of us began as an idea, a human idea. Eventually enough people believed in that idea, and the universe gave that idea form. It can’t create all-powerful beings like gods, but it can create things like me.” Harry tells him. “Human beings wished us into existence. As a species, you have powers that we can’t even begin to understand.”

“Is that true?” Niall asks. “You’re all just- like imaginary friends or something?”

“It is true, yes. Except for Reapers. They’ve existed for as long as the universe has from what we can tell. Death is the natural end to life, and as long as life exists, so will they. And as for imaginary friends, that’s not exactly right. We exist after all.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Niall scoffs, punching Harry’s chest. “Been dealing with your needy arse for days, haven’t I? Giving you cuddles and shit to keep you from whinging too much.”

“You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Harry mumbles.

“Of course I want to stay you twat.” Niall laughs. “I told you already, I don’t want to go back. That, and I’m pretty sure my landlord will have thrown all my stuff out on the street by now. My rent was due two days ago.”

“Niall!” Harry groans. “Why didn’t you go pay your rent?”

“Because I didn’t have the money.” Niall says simply. “Haven’t been to work in a week, and I left my guitar here when Zayn used that stupid mind trick on me. That’s the only thing I really needed from my flat anyways.”

“So that’s why you’ve been stealing all my clothes.” Harry huffs.

“Nope.” Niall giggles. “They’re just comfy.”

“We’ll go out tomorrow and get you some new clothes.” Harry sighs. “You can stay in one of my spare rooms until you get back on your feet.”

“Or, and I’m just spit-balling here, I could stay permanently.” Niall says, waggling his eyebrows. “You’ve got the space, and we already know we can live together comfortably, because I’ve been here for four days straight.”

“What part of ‘you have to go back to the real world eventually’ aren’t you getting Niall?” Harry asks gently. “You can’t hide away here forever.”

“So that’s a no then?” Niall asks quietly, diverting his eyes to the floor.

“I can’t say no to you Ni.” Harry sighs. “You can stay as long as you want.”

“Yes!” Niall shouts, dancing around in place like a mad man. “Which room do I get?”

“Take your pick.” Harry says, a small smile curling his lips despite his frustration with himself for caving so easily.

“I’ll take the master then.” Niall smirks.

“Go ahead.” Harry shrugs. “It’s just a bedroom. I can move my stuff.”

“You’re such a pushover.” Niall grins.

“That, my dear Blondie, is something he saves for you.” Louis giggles, popping onto Harry’s counter out of nowhere.

“Jesus Christ!” Niall yelps, nearly jumping out of his skin.

“What are you doing here Louis?” Harry asks, groaning at the sudden intrusion.

“Just thought you’d want to know that Zayn and I have been pardoned. We have to do a year of community service for our part in the explosion, as leprechauns. I hope you’re happy.” Louis grumbles. “But you’re being summoned before a committee. One week from today. I asked to be the one to tell you.”

“Fuck!” Harry hisses.

“What? What’s wrong?” Niall asks worriedly. “Wait- leprechauns?”

“Worst job out there.” Louis huffs. “They give out luck to the downtrodden, and they cause bad things to happen to people who break arbitrary rules. Breaking mirrors, walking under ladders, that whole spiel. And as for what’s wrong, thanks to our lovely little Cupid’s decisions, memory wipers had to be employed. Any mortal who saw him explode had to be reverted mentally. Now he has to go face the consequences of his actions, not the least of which is revealing the existence of our species to you.”

“What does he mean explode?” Niall asks, turning to Harry. “You exploded?”

“My body had an unexpected reaction when Zayn and Louis brought me back to life.” Harry mumbles sheepishly. “I had to burn off the energy.”

“So you exploded?” Niall asks, gaping at Harry.

“Um- Sort of?” Harry says like a question.

“Why didn’t I know that?” Niall questions, narrowing his eyes in a way that Harry knows means he’s getting angry again.

“Because Zayn had you hypnotized at the time.” Louis pipes up. “It kept you from acknowledging anything special around you until it wore off.”

“What I mean, is why didn’t you tell me?” Niall asks.

“You didn’t ask.” Harry jokes. It was definitely not the right decision. He ducks just in time to avoid the slap Niall aims at his face, but he falls forward and ends up tackling the blond to the ground on accident.

“Ooh, is our Harry finally going to get some again?” Louis asks. “Because if I have to start the count all over again I’ll need some notice. It’s been nearly thirteen years after all.”

“Go away!” Harry hisses.

“Thirteen years?” Niall asks, barking out a laugh.

“Nearly.” Louis chirps. “Twelve years, eight months-”

Harry pulls his ring out of his pocket, sliding it onto his finger and flashing his eyes. “Do you remember what I said Louis? About powers you don’t even know about? Would you like to see one?” Harry asks, his voice booming throughout the flat.

“No.” Louis squeaks, vanishing into thin air.

“Get that off!” Niall yells, pulling the ring off of Harry’s finger.

“God damn it, Niall!” Harry groans, reaching out to grab Niall’s hand. There’s no burn this time though, no mark of the poison that should be killing him even as Harry has the thought. There is something though, a small freckle in the shape of a heart that Harry knows wasn’t always there. It’s right on the crux between his thumb and forefinger. “What? Niall, when did this appear?”

“I don’t know.” Niall shrugs, averting his eyes.

“Niall.” Harry growls.

“It happened the day you died, okay?” Niall asks, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground beside his face. “My hand hurt when I got home and my mind started working again. I don’t know what happened.”

“Fuck!” Harry shouts, climbing to his feet and stumbling over to the counter. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“What?” Niall asks. “It’s just a freckle. A big one, but it’s still just a freckle.”

“No, Niall, it’s so much worse than that!” Harry yells. “You’re fucking dying!”

 

“I can’t do anything about it Harry.” Zayn sighs.

“You saved me.” Harry hisses.

“And that’s what caused this.” Zayn says, a pointed glare burning through Harry’s eyes. “All that energy you released, it had to go somewhere. Normally it would have dissipated in the atmosphere, but you created a fucking conduit. You made him into a magnet, a beacon. He’d already absorbed so much of your power, and then he took in what you let out up there.”

“I did this to him?” Harry asks, his bottom lip quivering.

“Guys, I don’t feel any different.” Niall interjects.

“You won’t.” Zayn mumbles. “You’ll be fine until you aren’t. It could be any day, or you could live another twenty years. Even I can’t read your time of death now. The energy you absorbed is making you something beyond human, but not quite immortal either.”

“Can- Can I be made into an immortal?” Niall asks.

“I’ve only ever heard of that happening with Reapers.” Zayn explains. “I could make you one, but not really. I haven’t been one long enough to qualify for retirement, and I’m not sure I’d want to do that anyways. You’re a good bloke, but I like my job and my un-life.”

“What about as a Cupid?” Niall asks.

“If you turned into a Cupid right now, you’d die instantly.” Harry sighs. “Your aura would tear itself apart. And besides, no human has ever been made into a Cupid. We’re made by Eros, or people transfer to our department.”

“And your energy is stolen.” Zayn points out. “If you somehow did survive the transformation, you might destroy Harry instead. This was never meant to happen. Cupids aren’t supposed to let this happen. They’re supposed to be smarter than this.”

“Zayn-” Harry starts.

“No, Harry!” Zayn yells. It’s only the third time he’s ever seen it happen in the centuries he’s known the Reaper. “You created an impossible situation! You’ve gotten me in enough trouble over this lad. It was cute at first, and I even get it to a degree. It’s done being cute now though. You have to face the consequences of your actions. He’s going to die, and it’s because you just couldn’t help yourself.”

“You know why.” Harry growls.

“Yes. I do.” Zayn says, sympathy sparkling in his eyes. “And I’m sorry. There’s nothing else I can do for you. Enjoy the time you have left together. Maybe consider telling him.”

“I can’t do that.” Harry shakes his head.

“Tell me what?” Niall asks.

“Good bye Niall.” Zayn sighs. “I don’t know if we’ll meet again. If not, you should probably know that I think you’re alright. I don’t blame you for what’s happened, and I sincerely hope that you get a good amount of time. Maybe even that you find love. You’ve got enough of it in you now.”

He leaves after that, silently stalking out the door and leaving Harry with his heart ripped open. If a Reaper can’t save Niall, then nobody can. “I’ll send you home.” Harry says weakly. “To Ireland. I can have Louis or Liam teleport you there. You should say goodbye to your family.”

“No.” Niall says, shaking his head. “I can’t explain this to them. And even if I could, I’d rather spend what time I have left here, with you.”

“Niall, there won’t be a body.” Harry says shakily. “If you don’t go say goodbye, then they’ll never have any sort of closure. You’ll just burn up into nothing. It’s what happens to Cupids to keep humans from discovering us.”

“I’m not a Cupid though.” Niall mutters. “I’m not anything.”

“You’re everything.” Harry tells him, skimming his fingers over Niall’s cheek. “I’m so sorry I did this to you Niall. I never meant for this to happen.”

“I know.” Niall whispers. “Guess you don’t have to worry about me moving in though. So there’s that.”

“You heard him. He said you could have another twenty years.” Harry says, hoping against hope that it’s true.

“And what then?” Niall asks. “I can’t have a real life, not when I could burn up into a crisp any second. I can’t have friends, or lovers. I can’t work. I’ll spend every second wondering if I’m going to die that day.”

“I’ll be here for you.” Harry says firmly. “I have a few years of vacation built up. I rarely take time off of work, so it stacks.”

“You don’t have to do that, Haz.” Niall says. He presses a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, soft and sweet. “But thank you. I’m going to go to sleep now. I’ll see you in the morning. Hopefully.”

“Okay.” Harry says numbly. His whole body shudders as he watches Niall walk away, maybe for the last time. He can’t handle it and his mind shuts down. His body moves on it’s own, stripping off his shirt and walking out onto his balcony. The ring slides onto his finger, and he leaves his home, his love, behind.

 

“Where did you go?” Niall asks when Harry comes back through the door in the morning.

“Out.” Harry mumbles, shrugging his ring back off. “Did you need something?”

“I came looking for you last night.” Niall says quietly. “I didn’t want to be alone, but you were gone.”

“I was looking for someone who could help you.” Harry admits. “I went to see the Fates.”

“And what did they say?” Niall asks.

“That the only person who could help you, is you.” Harry sighs. “They said that you’re going through a trial, and that if you fail you will die. You have two paths in front of you, and one will be beautiful and long. The other will be short and painful for everyone around you. And that you don’t have long to find your way.”

“Lovely.” Niall scoffs. “I don’t suppose they gave you any hints on how I get on the good path?”

“They don’t do that.” Harry mutters. “They decided three thousand years ago to be vague, and they stayed that way.”

“Are you feeling any better?” Niall asks.

“A lot.” Harry admits. His full night in Cupid form gave him a much needed boost in his healing. He almost feels back to normal.

“I’m glad.” Niall says with a smile. It’s a little sad, but it still seems honest. “There’s some fruit over there for you. I went out and got fresh bananas. I know they’re your favorite.”

“Why didn’t you use the delivery service?” Harry asks.

“Because the looks on the immortal’s faces, when I walk into the stores, are hilarious.” Niall giggles. “They all scramble to make themselves look human. Does Louis have the ears too?”

“Yeah, but he hates them.” Harry laughs. “He never lets them out.”

“I’ll get him to.” Niall grins.

“I only know of one kind of person he lets see them, and those are his sexual partners.” Harry says.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to have sex with him.” Niall shrugs.

“Hmm, I could go for that.” Louis chirps, popping up on the coffee table. “You’re cute enough, and since I hear you aren’t entirely mortal anymore I wouldn’t be breaking any rules.”

Harry’s hands twitch, reaching towards his ring until he thinks to stop himself. He has no right to stop this if it’s what Niall wants. He has no claim to Niall, and has consciously made the decision to not tell the blond about his feelings. “I’ll uh- I’ll just go then.” he mumbles.

“I am one thousand percent joking Haz.” Niall laughs. “No offense Lou, but you’re really not my type.”

“Offended.” Louis huffs. “I suppose your type is taller. Well muscled. Pouty lips. Tattoos.”

“Sounds about right.” Niall grins.

“I’ll just give Liam a ring then.” Louis grins, giving Harry an evil look.

“Ooh, sexy Santa?” Niall laughs. “Isn’t he with short, dead, and gorgeous?”

“They’re just mates.” Harry grumbles.

“Any objections Harold?” Louis asks, using his eyebrows to point at Niall with about as much subtlety as a firework show.

“None at all. Have fun.” Harry says, miraculously keeping his voice level.

“You’re a complete idiot.” Louis groans. “Sorry Niall. Liam doesn’t go for blokes. I guess you’re shit out of luck. Real men are hard to find apparently.”

“I’ve found that to be true myself over the years.” Niall mumbles. “That’s alright. Knowing my luck lately I’d burst into flames in the middle of it.”

“I’m going now.” Louis sighs.

“Wait!” Niall calls out.

“Yes?” Louis asks with an eye roll.

“How did you know we were talking about you?” Niall asks.

“I have the flat downstairs.” Louis explains. “I didn’t want to move after Harry had me transferred, and the Easter Bunny building was full up anyways. So I live right downstairs. And I could hear you, because I have really big rabbit ears.”

“Ah.” Niall nods. “I’ll try to keep the noise down then.”

“Don’t bother.” Louis chuckles. “I have a feeling there won’t be anything worth listening to anytime soon. Just more footy and whinging.”

He disappears after that, a faint pop filling the awkward silence in the flat. Harry shuffles back and forth on his feet, avoiding meeting Niall’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me he lived downstairs?” Niall asks.

“I forgot.” Harry shrugs. “Everyone always comes over to mine because it’s the biggest.”

“Have you ever shagged Louis?” Niall asks suddenly.

“What? No!” Harry screeches. Subtle. Real subtle.

“Well, it’s not completely off the mark, is it?” Niall asks. “He obviously fancies you.”

“Louis fancies any immortal that’s a five or above on a ten-scale.” Harry scoffs.

“He also knows exactly how long it’s been since you had sex.” Niall points out.

“Because, unfortunately, that arse is my best friend.” Harry grumbles.

“Oh.” Niall says quietly.

“Or at least he was until I met you.” Harry says shyly.

“Liar.” Niall scoffs.

“No, really, Ni.” Harry insists. “I know we haven’t known each other that long, and we’ve both kind of killed each other, but I think you’re the best mate I’ve ever had.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Niall asks. “It doesn’t. It makes me feel guilty as all hell. Now I feel like I’m leaving one more person behind that cares about me.”

“Niall, did you listen to me at all before you started talking about shagging my friends?” Harry asks with a groan. “I don’t know how, but there is a way out of this for you. You could still live if you pass the trial.”

“I don’t even know what the bloody trial is Haz!” Niall yells, his eyes lighting up again. It lasts longer this time, and Harry can’t blame it on the light anymore. “God! I wish you had never told me! Now I have this stupid hope, and it’s not going to come to anything. I’m going to die, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry chokes out, a lump forming in his throat. “Niall I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Haz.” Niall says softly, the light in his eyes dying back down. “Just don’t try and give me any more hope. Just let me live out the last few days of my life without trying to help me anymore. Let me go.”

“Where are you going?” Harry asks.

“That’s not what I meant Harry.” Niall groans. “I meant let me go. Stop caring about me so much.”

“I can’t.” Harry admits.

“Why not?” Niall asks. “It’s the only thing I’ve ever asked you for.”

“Because you matter to me Niall.” Harry says quietly. “You’ve changed everything for me. I will never be the same person I was before I met you.”

“You never should have taken that bet.” Niall huffs. “You should have just let them make fun of your stupid job. You know it matters, so why do you care if they don’t?”

“Because I’m not sure it does matter Niall!” Harry shouts. The confession knocks the air out of his lungs. It’s the first time he’s said it, the first time he’s ever even thought it consciously. “I couldn’t even help one person. I couldn’t help you. What if my job really doesn’t matter? What if they’re right? People can fall in love without a Cupid, so why do we even exist?”

He has to get out of there. He needs to be alone. His hand finds his ring in his pocket and he takes off through the balcony door. He hears Niall call out behind him, but it’s not enough to stop him when he jumps off the ledge, wings only popping out after he feels the world slip out from under his feet.

 

“You can’t do this to him Harry.” Zayn says, flapping up above him. “He’s dying, and if he dies alone, then you’ll never forgive yourself.”

“I’ll never forgive myself anyways.” Harry tells him, tucking his wings in to take a dive. Air rushes past him, tearing cold claws through his skin as he plummets towards the ground. His speed picks up, the air almost parting around him as he nears impact. His wings flick back out at the last possible second, carrying him back up only a few meters from the ground.

“Have you got a bloody death wish?” Zayn asks, swooping in front of Harry after a few seconds. “Is that what all this has been?”

“I know how to fly Zayn!” Harry snaps. “Some of us don’t hate our wings. I’ve lived with them for millennia. I know exactly how they work.”

“I was mortal Harry.” Zayn glares. “These aren’t a natural part of my body.”

“You’ve been dead for centuries Zayn.” Harry huffs.

“You couldn’t possibly understand what it’s like Harry.” Zayn says angrily. “You know how you feel when you take human form? How your back feels wrong? My life is like that every second of every day. I keep my wings suppressed for a reason. These are painful for me to have out.”

“Then why do you?” Harry asks. “Why are you here?”

“Because Louis told me about the row you had with Niall.” Zayn tells him. “He told me what you said. Liam can’t levitate fast enough to follow you, and Nick’s wings aren’t suited to chasing you. I’m the only one who can.”

“It’s none of your business.” Harry snarls.

“Yes it is.” Zayn sighs. “Because I didn’t realize how much what we said had affected you. Harry, what you do matters. Cupids matter. I know you think it might not because you couldn’t help him. What’s important though is that you tried Harry. You tried to help him.”

“And look where it got him!” Harry yells. “He’d still have his whole life ahead of him if I had never met him.”

“Six hundred and ninety two days.” Zayn says. “That’s how long he had before he absorbed your energy. In less than two years he’d have died. That’s what made me so angry about you getting involved with him. I couldn’t tell you though, because there are rules and I actually care about that sort of thing. He may actually live longer if he doesn’t waste the energy you gave him. You changed his fate Harry. Whatever was supposed to happen to him, it might not anymore.”

“Do you really mean that?” Harry asks.

“I do.” Zayn nods. “But now I don’t know when he’s going to die. And you need to ask yourself, do you really think he deserves to die alone? Do you want the last memory the man you love has of you to be you running out the door?”

 

“Niall!” Harry calls out when he touches down, tearing off his ring. There’s no response from inside the flat. He pads in, calling out Niall’s name more desperately every few seconds. He’s nowhere to be found. Every room in the entire flat is empty, devoid of any life but Harry. He starts to panic, fearing that he wasn’t fast enough flying back.

“He’s asleep in my flat.” Louis says behind Harry. “Now quit screaming before you wake him up.”

“What’s he doing in your flat?” Harry asks, breathing out a sigh of relief that Niall is still alright.

“Somebody had to take care of him.” Louis hisses. “As soon as you left he started leaking out energy. He couldn’t control his emotions, and that was literally killing him. That excess of energy is the only thing keeping him alive Harry, and Cupid energy works on pure emotion. His body has stopped working properly, because he’s technically already dead, and now it’s using that energy he absorbed from you to power itself. Once it burns out, he’ll die for real.”

“I know all that.” Harry sighs.

“Then why would you leave him alone?” Louis asks. “Why would you do that to him? You’re the only person he has in the entire world, and you abandoned him when he needed you most. I thought you were in love him.”

“I am.” Harry says, wiping tears out of his eyes. “That’s why I can’t just watch him die.”

“You have two choices here Harry.” Louis sighs. “Stay with him until the end, or let him die alone. That’s it. Make your choice.”

“I choose him.” Harry sobs. “Just bring him back.”

“I can’t port him while he’s sleeping.” Louis sighs. “The shock of it could drain even more of his energy.”

“Then wake him up.” Harry cries.

“You already did that.” Niall grumbles, walking through the front door. “You’re really fucking loud Haz.”

“What did you hear?” Harry asks, worried that Niall may have heard the truth that Harry can’t let him know.

“You screaming my name, and not in a fun, dirty way.” Niall huffs. “Walked up here once I realized you were home and I wasn’t dreaming.”

“I’m sorry I left.” Harry says quietly, staring at his feet.

“Did you find whatever answers you were looking for?” Niall asks. “Did you realize you were being a fucking idiot with the things you were saying?”

“Yeah.” Harry says with a nod.

“Then it’s fine.” Niall says softly, crossing the room and pulling Harry into a hug. “Just don’t do it again. Louis’ flat smells like dirty feet.”

“Rude.” Louis tuts. “True, but still rude.”

“Isn’t your sense of smell enhanced?” Niall asks, not relinquishing his grip on Harry. “How do you deal with that?”

“I’ve trained myself to ignore it.” Louis laughs.

“Don’t let him lie to you.” Harry chuckles. “He can turn off his sense of smell.”

“Same difference.” Louis says, batting his hand in the air dismissively.

“Thank you Lou, for taking me in, but can we just be alone now?” Niall asks.

“Yeah.” Louis sighs. “I have to get to my community service anyways. First day on the job and all.”

“Have fun.” Harry laughs, leaning down and scooping Niall up into his arms. “And let’s get you back to bed.”

“Thank god.” Niall sighs contentedly, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Louis says, a mischievous grin spreading his lips.

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do.” Harry scoffs.

“Exactly my point, innit?” Louis asks, cackling as he disappears.

“Bed please.” Niall mumbles sleepily.

“Of course.” Harry smiles, striding back towards his own bedroom. Niall is light, even in Harry’s human form. He’s not exactly delicate (Harry can feel the bulge of muscles under his hand), but he’s not particularly sturdy either. He might be knocked over by a stiff wind, but Harry knows he’d go down fighting it. He curls his arms tighter around the blond, the need to protect Niall radiating out from his marrow.

He tucks Niall under the duvet carefully, pressing a kiss to his fringe. When he turns to leave, Niall’s hand wraps around his wrist. “Don’t go.” he whines. “Stay here with me.”

“Alright.” Harry nods, climbing into the other side of the bed. Niall shuffles over to him, laying his head on Harry’s chest. Harry doesn’t bother suppressing his smile. Niall is already asleep, so he won’t see it anyway. Harry doesn’t have to hide anything for right now.

 

The next four days go blessedly slowly. Harry uses some of the many favors he’s gathered in his long life, taking Niall everywhere he’s ever wanted to go. They visit Rome and Paris, Rio de Janeiro, Shanghai, anywhere Niall can think of. They end up at footy matches, hiking the Great Wall of China, Harry sitting on the beach while Niall learns to surf in Hawaii. Each day is perfect and Harry falls into bed with Niall nearly each night because the blond doesn’t want to be alone.

The night after they fell asleep together in Harry’s bed, Niall had freaked out, keeping his distance from Harry and anything flammable. It had taken a while to convince Niall that the fire wouldn’t actually burn anything else when he died, that it was a magical side effect. In the end Harry had needed to take Cupid form and focus his energy into the palm of his hand, lighting a flame that he let Niall touch. It was draining, but not as much as before.

“So what are we doing tomorrow?” Niall asks sleepily, curled up in bed and waiting for Harry to join him.

“Tomorrow, we go home, and I take you out on a job.” Harry sighs. “Because the day after that, I may no longer have a job, or even be an immortal anymore.”

“They can do that?” Niall asks.

“It’s as simple as Eros taking my ring.” Harry shrugs.

“Then we’re not following your plan.” Niall says firmly. “Tomorrow, you spend the whole day however you want to, but as a Cupid.”

“Niall-” Harry starts, tired of Niall putting up resistance to just doing this already.

“It’s fine Harry. Zayn can put me in suspended animation for the day, so you don’t have to worry about me disappearing while you’re gone. Spend the day as your real self, and not the one you force yourself to be around me.” Niall says softly, getting out of the bed just to drape himself over Harry’s shoulders.

“This is the real me Ni.” Harry mumbles. “I may not have my wings, or powers, but at least I’m happy again. I’ve been so unhappy for so long, and I didn’t even realize it. So if I become human, well, there are worse things I can imagine.”

“You could always get community service.” Niall chuckles. “I bet you’d look cute in all that green.”

“I look terrible in the outfit.” Harry sighs. “My legs are way too long for the shorts, and they make you have red hair. I can not pull off red hair.”

“Louis and Zayn are doing it well enough.” Niall points out, much to Harry’s frustration. “You could pick any shade of red.”

“Literally all of them are terrible on me.” Harry grumbles. “Believe me, I tried them all.”

“What did you do to get Leprechaun duty?” Niall asks, tugging lightly on Harry’s curls.

“You don’t want to know.” Harry hums, leaning back into the touch until Niall just starts rubbing his hands through the hair at the top of his neck.

“Tell me anyways.” Niall laughs.

“I don’t want to.” Harry huffs.

“Why not?” Niall asks.

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Harry sighs.

“Are you going to make me pull the ‘dying card’ just to get the answer out of you?” Niall asks with an evil chuckle.

“You wouldn’t!” Harry gasps, not at all actually surprised that Niall would do that. He has quite a wicked streak, and he’s discovered that guilt trips work quite efficiently on Harry.

“I would.” Niall confirms, pressing a grin into Harry’s neck.

“Fine!” Harry huffs reluctantly. “I started the running of the bulls in Pamplona by accident. I freed a bunch during one of my hippie phases, and then Louis routed them all into town because he’s a shit. Telepaths had to be employed to convince people that it was part of the San Fermin festival. They caused too much damage to just have a memory wipe.”

“Wow. That is- That is not what I expected.” Niall laughs. “It should have been though.”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Harry whines. “All I wanted was for the animals to be free. It’s not my fault they trampled a bunch of people.”

“I think it’s safe to say that’s Louis’ fault Babe.” Niall giggles, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek and then shuffling back to the bed. “You’ll have to tell me all about your misadventures one day.”

“If we had a hundred years I wouldn’t have time to tell you every story.” Harry sighs.

“Well then make a list of greatest hits, because I definitely don’t have a hundred years.” Niall says quietly.

“Shit!” Harry hisses. “Sorry Ni. I just-”

“Forgot.” Niall finishes for him. “It’s okay Haz. I did too for a bit. It’s easy to forget when I’m with you. These last few days have been amazing. I can’t even tell you how grateful I am for them.”

“I’d have done this for you even if this wasn’t happening you know.” Harry tells him, crawling into the other side of the bed. “You should see the world.”

“I’d have been fine sitting around your flat all day, watching footy and eating take away, as long as it was with you.” Niall mumbles. “You don’t have to keep using all the favors you’ve gathered for me.”

“Give me one better reason to call them in.” Harry says gently.

“Getting the Head of UK position.” Niall offers. “You said Paul is thinking about retiring.”

“I doubt he will now.” Harry sighs. “I was always a lock for that position. But now he’s one of the three members of my tribunal. He knows exactly what I’ve done.”

“You mean what I did to you.” Niall says quietly.

“No, Niall. I mean what I did.” Harry tells him softly, lacing his fingers through the blond’s. “The hearing isn’t about the Wipers being deployed. That happens all the time. Accidents happen. The real crime was revealing all of this to you. Mortals were never supposed to see behind the scenes. We do our work in secret for a reason. Humans need to believe that everything they do, they choose to do. That isn’t necessarily the truth. We don’t force people into anything, but we do give them nudges sometimes. If we were to become common knowledge, then everything could fall apart.”

“So it’s still my fault then.” Niall says obstinately.

“No!” Harry groans. “Niall, I promise this isn’t your fault in any way. I made all the choices that led to this. Me. And I don’t regret a single one except letting them bring me back to life, because that’s what’s killing you.”

“It would have been worse if you’d died Haz.” Niall mumbles, placing his hand on Harry’s cheek. “I don’t know what I’d have done with myself if you weren’t still here.”

“Zayn told me your number.” Harry admits. “How long you had to live before this happened.”

“How long?” Niall asks with a gulp.

“Less than two years.” Harry says quietly. “I don’t know what would have happened though. Not even a Reaper knows cause of death until they take a soul.”

“That’s- That’s hilarious.” Niall says with a bark of laughter. It builds steadily until he rolls onto his back, cackling, and kicking his legs in the air.

“What?” Harry asks, shocked by Niall’s reaction.

“I spent all this time thinking that I’d live to be eighty, that I’d have this long full life that I’d be missing out on. That’s stupid though, because I’ve lived more in the few weeks I’ve know you than I ever could have in two years.” Niall grins. “And Zayn could still end up being right. I could live longer than that, and now I get to do it with you by my side, seeing the truth of the world. I get to know secrets other mortals don’t. I get to know you, and that’s worth so much more than two years.”

“Well that’s one way of looking at it.” Harry says, ducking his face to cover the blush springing up on his cheeks.

“It’s the only way to look at it Haz.” Niall giggles, curling into Harry’s chest. They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other, and Harry couldn’t be happier.

 

“I can hold him like this for up to eight hours.” Zayn sighs. “After that, the energy in his body will make him too unstable for me to do it anymore.”

“Niall was right.” Harry chuckles. “Your hair does look good like this.”

Zayn’s hair is still black, but there’s a tint to it now. A sheen of scarlet that makes it sparkle in the right light. He could probably pull off just about anything though. Zayn’s had a lot of hairstyles over the centuries, and all of them look frustratingly good on him. “Harry, are you even paying attention to me?” Zayn asks. “Eight hours. The clock is already ticking down.”

“You could release him now for all I care.” Harry shrugs. “He’s the one who wanted this, not me.”

“Because he feels guilty Harry.” Zayn groans. “He wants you to enjoy what little time you may have left as a Cupid.”

“I don’t want to go though.” Harry admits. “What am I even supposed to do?”

“Go for a flight.” Zayn offers. “I’ll even go with you if you want. We both know how much you’ll miss your wings if you’re turned into a mortal.”

“I’d give them up right now if it meant I could save him.” Harry says quietly, brushing his fingers through Niall’s fringe.

“I know you would.” Zayn mutters. “Who’d have thought a mortal would affect all of us like this? I’d have thought it would be Louis to get us in this kind of trouble.”

“I’m sure he’ll find a way.” Harry chuckles.

“Probably.” Zayn agrees. “Now how about that flight?”

“Sure.” Harry nods, pressing a kiss to Niall’s forehead. “Let’s go.”

 

“Did you have fun?” Niall asks, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“A little.” Harry smiles. “We went back to Greece. I sat on Olympus for a while. The place has gotten run down since it stopped being central ops for the Cupids.”

“How did you get there and back so fast?” Niall asks.

“Louis popped us over there.” Harry shrugs. “I could have done it myself, but I didn’t want to risk losing a headwind and not making it back in time.”

“How fast can you fly?” Niall asks curiously.

“Faster than the speed of sound.” Harry admits. “Not for long periods, an hour at most, but then I can keep flying and recuperate to do it again.”

“Jesus.” Niall laughs. “Did you do anything else?”

“Not really.” Harry shakes his head. “It wasn’t much fun honestly. I was too busy thinking about you being here all alone.”

“He wasn’t alone.” Louis giggles, popping up between them. “Liam and I took turns watching him. He says some interesting things in his sleep.”

“People don’t talk in suspended animation.” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

“They also don’t fight Reapers’ hypnosis.” Louis points out. “There’s something special about our Niall here, and we both know it.”

“Is it because of the energy I absorbed?” Niall asks. “Did that stasis even do anything for me? Did it give me any more time?”

“It did that much. I think.” Louis says cautiously. “I’m just not sure what exactly is going on with you. You’re unique Niall. No human has ever absorbed this much energy from an immortal before.”

“Lucky me.” Niall says with a wry laugh.

“Anyways, I popped up here for a reason.” Louis says. “You need to choose who you want to spend your time with while Harry is on trial.”

“Anyone but Nick. He gives me the creeps.” Niall says with a shudder.

“Do you want to go back to Ireland?” Harry asks.

“Not really.” Niall shrugs. “I’d be too worried about you to enjoy it properly.”

“Well let me know when you make your choice. All three of us managed to get some time off for this, so we’re all available if you need us.” Louis tells him, popping over to ruffle his hair before disappearing.

“It’s definitely not going to be him.” Niall huffs, smoothing his hair back into place. “Who does that?”

“I do it to you all the time.” Harry points out.

“That’s different.” Niall says, waving him off. “I don’t mind it when you do it.”

“Logical.” Harry giggles.

“Shut up.” Niall huffs. “’M hungry.”

“You ate like fifteen minutes ago for your body.” Harry laughs.

“Well it was eight hours ago in reality.” Niall shrugs. “It doesn’t matter though, because I’m hungry.”

“What do you want?” Harry asks.

“Let’s go out.” Niall offers. “Back to that cafe you took me to when we met.”

“That sounds good.” Harry nods. “I’ll call for a cab.”

“Actually.” Niall says, stepping forward to press into Harry. “I was wondering if you would fly us there. It could be my last chance to ever do it after all. It’s okay if you don’t want to do it. I know it could drain you.”

“I’ll do it.” Harry says quickly.

“Are you sure?” Niall asks. “Because, really, it’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s not one of my better ideas.”

“I’ve wanted to take you flying since the day I brought you back here for the first time.” Harry breathes out. “When you said how much you liked the view, how it felt like flying. I want to show you what it’s really like. The drain isn’t so bad anymore. I’ve gotten used to it I think. To a degree at least.”

“So, do you need me to carry a shirt for you?” Niall asks.

“Why? Don’t like my bare chest?” Harry asks with a pout.

“Oh I like it, but it’s not really appropriate for a family cafe.” Niall points out. “It’s a little obscene, honestly. You look like one of Michaelangelo’s statues or something.”

“Such a sweet man.” Harry muses. “He was a decent snog too.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall snorts.

“He couldn’t focus on anything except for his art for too long though.” Harry sighs. “Except David. I never should have introduced them.”

“Jealous?” Niall asks with a giggle.

“I just think the world would have been better off with a statue with a little bigger- well, you know.” Harry chuckles.

“Cock?” Niall asks, clicking his tongue against his teeth to emphasize the hard k sound at the end.

“Chin.” Harry grins. “David had such a small chin. No jawline at all really.”

“Sure.” Niall says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Anyways, I thought the statue was supposed to be the biblical David.”

“It was.” Harry nods. “He’s a reaper now.”

“Of course he is.” Niall laughs.

“He’s really old though. Like super duper old. Older than me by centuries.” Harry insists.

“Immortals don’t age.” Niall points out.

“No, but most of them do get bored eventually.” Harry smiles. “I think he runs a bookshop in Jerusalem now. I’m not sure though. We haven’t talked in ages.”

“Wait- David, the giant-slayer, the king of Israel, the greatest human hero of the bible, runs a bookshop?” Niall asks.

“He did last time we talked, yeah.” Harry nods. “That was shortly after Israel was reformed though. Ages ago.”

“But he died so old, and the statue is so young.” Niall says, obviously trying to wrap his head around things.

“Reapers who were humans get to pick what age they want to be from their life.” Harry shrugs. “Zayn was like fifty something I think. You’d have to ask him for the exact age.”

“Have you ever worked as a reaper?” Niall asks quietly.

“I was drafted a few times, yeah.” Harry sighs. “The World Wars, the Crusades, the black death. Sometimes things get really bad and they have to pull people from other departments.”

“Have you ever been anything else?” Niall asks.

“I told you about the Leprechaun thing already, and the Reaper thing. I don’t think I’ve ever been- Wait! Yes! I was a Muse for a little bit.”

“There are Muses too?” Niall asks.

“Of course.” Harry says with a smile. “You’ve probably met one yourself at some point. You are a singer after all.”

“Not a very good one.” Niall mumbles. “Sorry, got a bit distracted. Let’s go now. I’ll get you a shirt.”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry sighs, pecking a quick kiss into Niall’s hair before wandering off to grab his ring from where he’d left it when he returned home. He doesn’t slide it on, not yet. Flying Niall there shouldn’t pose too much of a problem, but he doesn’t want the drain to begin too early.

“You ready to go?” Niall asks excitedly.

“Only if you are.” Harry smiles.

“How fast did you say you could fly again?” Niall asks, shrugging on a second shirt.

“Speed of sound. Why?” Harry asks.

“Just wondering.” Niall hums. Harry only realizes what he’s doing a second too late. Niall takes off at a run towards the balcony, Harry too far behind him to stop what’s about to happen. He slips on the metal, feeling his wings tear from his back just as Niall jumps over the ledge. Harry dives into the air, flapping up before corkscrewing down to pick up speed.

His hands catch Niall about halfway to the ground, but his wings have trouble compensating for the additional weight. He flaps hard, parachuting his wings out to try and catch a strong wind. It works, jerking them both backwards as Harry strains against the air. “What the fuck Niall?” Harry asks, throwing Niall up into the air to catch him bridal-style.

“I knew you’d catch me.” Niall laughs, his eyes sparkling, but not with his stolen energy. It’s joy there. Excitement. He wraps his hands around Harry’s neck, leaning in to press a quick kiss right onto Harry’s lips. “You’re my guardian angel.”

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite mortal” Harry huffs, trying to cover up the excitement of Niall having kissed him.

“I’m your favorite anything.” Niall muses, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. “And you’re mine.”

 

“Harry.” Eros (The original embodiment of love himself) sighs. “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

“Missed you too boss-man.” Harry grins.

“Now is not the time for theatrics Harry.” Simon (The head Cupid over European operations) says flatly. “I know being charming is your defense mechanism, but this is a serious indiscretion.”

“I know.” Harry says softly.

“Would you care to defend yourself?” Paul asks.

“Care to defend myself how?” Harry asks. “There is no defense for this. I broke a rule. I broke THE rule. I knew what I was doing, and I did it anyways. I would do it all over if I had to. I’m ready to accept the consequences of that, whatever they may be.”

“Tell me why you did it Harry.” Eros says, a gentle glimmer in his eyes.

“Why doesn’t matter.” Harry shakes his head.

“Stop!” a familiar Irish lilt rings out across the nearly empty hall.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, trying to turn before he remembers he’s been chained in place. 

“I came to testify for you.” Niall says, rolling his eyes and patting Harry on the cheek.

“That is not how this works.” Eros chuckles from his place on high. “Not usually at least.”

“You’re him right? Eros?” Niall asks.

“I am.” he nods, an amused expression lighting up his face. “And you must be Niall.”

“I didn’t think you’d know my name.” Niall admits sheepishly.

“How could I not?” Eros asks. “My child’s heart has been shouting your name since he showed up.”

“I don’t even know what that means.” Niall admits. “But can you make an exception? Just this once? He’s been with you for thousands of years. You know how stubborn he can be. He needs all the help he can get.”

“Eros, we can’t.” Paul mutters.

“It’ll set a precedent.” Simon agrees.

“I’ll allow it.” Eros grins. “These two don’t remember what it’s like. All business and no pleasure. Make his case if you want, but first, tell me how you got here.”

“That would be me.” Zayn says, stepping out of the shadows. “Nice to see you again Eros.”

“A Reaper. Of course. They never did care much for our rules.” Eros laughs. “Nice to see you again too Zayn. And why did you bring Niall here?”

“Because it’s where he needed to be.” Zayn shrugs. “Look into him. You’ll understand.”

“What are you?” Simon asks.

“I thought he was a mortal.” Paul huffs.

“I was.” Niall nods. “And then I absorbed Harry’s power.”

“He’s a nonbeliever.” Harry says. “Get him out of here, or he’ll drain you.”

“Look again Harry.” Eros giggles. “I don’t see anything to indicate he doesn’t believe in love. Do you?”

Harry does look again, focusing on Niall’s aura. It’s pure now, no sign of the cloudiness that’s distorted it since they met. “Niall?” he asks.

“How could I not believe in love after knowing you?” Niall asks with a smile. “You showed me the world. You jumped off a building to save me. You died for me. The least I could do was acknowledge that you weren’t full of shit, that love exists.”

“You couldn’t have done that before I died?” Harry asks, rolling his eyes. “Or before I killed you?”

“What do you mean by that?” Simon asks. “He’s clearly alive.”

“When he absorbed my energy, it stopped his heart. My energy is keeping him alive now.” Harry admits. “He’s not dead-dead yet, but he is dying.”

“And you still want to defend him, Niall?” Paul asks.

“Of course I do.” Niall grins, turning away from Harry to face the tribunal. “That’s what you do when you’re in love with someone. I love him, and I want him to come out of this alright. He needs something to hold on to once I’m gone. I’ll do anything if it means he gets to stay a Cupid.”

“Alright.” Eros says, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Then I will offer you a choice. You will decide Harry’s fate. The choice is simple. Harry can stay a Cupid, and keep his position, but your memories of each other will be erased. You, however, will still know you are dying. Or, I will strip him of his powers, and you two can spend what little time you may have left, together. I will even stabilize the energy, giving you more time.”

“Harry?” Niall asks, turning to him with his eyes wide.

“No.” Eros says loudly. “You decide his fate.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall whispers, turning back to Harry and pulling him into a deep kiss. It’s sad, tears spilling down Niall’s cheeks and in between their lips. It’s also beautiful though, their first real kiss. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

It’s okay with Harry though. He’s more than happy to give up his powers to have this time with Niall. He meant it when he said he’d clip his wings for the blond, and now they can have a life together. “Make him a Cupid.” Niall says quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Let him forget about me. Take away that pain from him.”

The words ring in Harry’s ears, blocking out the sound of his own furious screams as he fights against his chains. He can’t get free, even when he starts to flap his wings. Everything moves in slow motion from there on out. Eros nods slowly, holding up his hand. Bright light shines out of it, engulfing everything in the room, and then the world goes dark.

 

He wakes up in chains, the cold marble of the hall freezing even against his immortal chest. His head is foggy, but there’s a vague feeling tickling the back of his mind that he’s forgetting something important. There’s a blond man crumpled on the floor in front of him, and everything snaps back into place. “Niall!” he rasps, reaching as far as his bonds will allow him.

“Let him out of his chains.” Eros tells Simon. The Cupid nods and levitates over to Harry, waving his hand and letting the manacles clatter to the ground.

“What did you do?” Harry screams, crawling over to clutch Niall’s body in his arms.

“I went back on my deal.” Eros hums. “I decided this was a much better option.”

“All this time Eros, and you’ve never been cruel.” Harry snarls, snapping out his wings and lunging upwards. Eros stops him easily, a hand held out to suspend Harry in place. He’s not going to leave it at that though. He’s not going to be stopped. Eros killed Niall, and now Harry will kill his father. His eyes flash bright, almost as bright as the flames that lick across his skin. Eros’ eyes widen, amusement dancing behind curiosity. Harry flares his wings, using his own slowly developed telekinesis to fight his father’s hold on him. His hand flexes, flames gathering in the center.

“Harry! Stop!” a voice calls out behind him.

Harry’s muscles relax immediately, the flames going out as quickly as they had appeared. Eros watches carefully, lowering Harry to the floor. He turns around slowly, taking in the sight of Niall. He’s standing up, his eyes shining an impossible light, eclipsed only by the glow beneath his skin. “What’s happening to me?” He asks, his voice cracking in fear.

“I called in some help, and I turned you into an immortal.” Eros says softly. “I hope you’re okay with that, because there’s not really any turning back now.”

“I’m a Reaper?” Niall asks.

“No.” Eros says, shaking his head. “You’re a Muse. Your energies weren’t compatible with being a Reaper. It’s unorthodox, but it’s possible. We Originals can do a lot that people don’t know about.”

“But- But you said-” Niall stammers. “I made the choice.”

“And I’m the Original Cupid. I had to know if you really loved my son.” Eros says, fluttering down to stand in front of them. “You made the right choice, so I granted you an eternity together.”

“How was that the right choice?” Harry asks angrily. “He wanted to abandon me.”

“He was willing to live a short life, fearing every second for a death he wouldn’t even understand, just to let you live happily.” Eros says, smiling softly at Niall. “If that’s not true love, then I don’t know what is.”

“I wouldn’t have been happy without you, you stupid sod!” Harry yells, pulling Niall into a tight hug.

“You would’ve forgotten about me.” Niall mumbles.

“That doesn’t matter.” Harry says, lifting Niall’s face up between his hands. “I love you too, you fucking idiot. A life without you isn’t a life worth living.”

He pulls the blond into a kiss, finally giving in to his emotions and letting himself show Niall what he feels. It’s hot and desperate, their hands gripping each other hard to try and pull the other into themselves. “As sweet as this is, maybe not in my court please.” Eros laughs, pulling them apart. “Niall, Harry can give you a run down on your powers. You won’t be expected to report for a little while. Just get used to your new life. Learn about your powers. Use a condom.”

“Eros!” Harry hisses.

“I’m kidding!” Eros giggles. “Immortals can’t catch diseases. Condoms aren’t necessary anymore.”

“I am so sorry about him.” Harry groans.

“It’s a father’s job to embarrass his children.” Eros laughs, patting Harry on the shoulder good-naturedly. “Now go. Have fun. Experience love.”

“That’s it?” Simon asks with a scowl. “He’s to be let off the hook just like that?”

“He attacked you Eros. There has to be a punishment.” Paul says firmly.

“Harry, you are suspended, with pay, for the next eight weeks.” Eros smiles. “Also, I wouldn’t think about promotions any time soon.”

“Thanks dad.” Harry whispers, pecking him on the cheek and then tugging Niall away by the wrist. They run to the entrance, passing Zayn who has a sweet smile on his face, and Harry throws open the doors. “You want to fly again?”

“Yeah.” Niall nods.

“Then just breathe in, and imagine your wings opening up.” Harry tells him.

“I have wings?” Niall asks, turning his head over each of his shoulders.

“He won’t until he gets his ring Harry. You know that.” Zayn says, walking up behind them. “Eros said someone will be by tomorrow to drop it off. And don’t get too excited Niall. They aren’t the same for immortals who were human first. On the plus side, Muses are the only species that can both fly and teleport. No levitating though, strangely enough.”

“Oh we can, can we?” Niall asks with a smirk. “Thank you for everything Zayn, but we really must be going.”

Niall grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him tight against his body, and then they’re gone. Eros’ court is replaced by the balcony of Harry’s apartment, the wind whipping around them as they settle into place. “That was fantastic Niall!” Harry giggles. “On Louis’ first try he almost landed inside a wall.”

“I was aiming for your bedroom.” Niall huffs.

“Oh really?” Harry asks, dipping down to place a string of kisses on Niall’s jawline. “A bit presumptuous, no?”

“Don’t fuck with me here Haz.” Niall groans, stretching his neck taught to give Harry more surface area to work with.

“I thought that’s exactly what you wanted.” Harry grins.

“You’re impossible.” Niall huffs.

“Actually, I think you’re the one who’s impossible.” Harry laughs. “A human being turned into an immortal that isn’t a Reaper? That’s crazy.”

“But, Eros said-” Niall starts.

“My dad is a notorious liar.” Harry cuts him off. “I don’t know how he did it, but it’s nothing I’ve ever heard of before. And I was one of the first fifty Cupids ever made. There’s not a lot I’ve never heard of.”

“Like a Cupid and a mortal falling in love?” Niall asks.

“Exactly.” Harry confirms. “Did you mean it? Do you really love me?”

“I do.” Niall nods, looking into Harry’s eyes unwaveringly. “I didn’t- I wasn’t going to tell you, because I didn’t think you felt the same way. I wasn’t even sure that’s what it was either, because I still didn’t think it was even real. But then Zayn told me what you were doing, that you planned on being stripped of your powers for me instead of apologizing, and I knew. I knew that love is this real, powerful, miraculous thing. It makes you crazy, and a little bit stupid, but it’s real.”

“But Niall, I need to know that you don’t just love me because I love you.” Harry says quietly. “Or because your life has been so crazy since we met. I know for a fact that I didn’t use my powers on you, but I need to know this is real for you.”

“Harry, I mean it. I promise.” Niall whispers. “I love you. Use your powers if you need to, check me. If Eros could see it, then you can too. I love you Harry, so much that it terrifies me. But you said that sometimes it’s worth risking that pain, and there’s nobody I’d rather take that risk with. And even if you break my heart, I will be better for having loved you.”

“Because you’re immortal now?” Harry asks.

“Because I’m happy with you, you knob.” Niall grumbles. “Now are we going to stand out here talking all day, or are we going to go inside and fuck?”

“Think you can get us into the bedroom this time?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Niall laughs. “I’ll just think about it really hard.”

“I’ll think about you really hard.” Harry grins.

“You’re an idiot.” Niall scoffs.

“An idiot you’re in love with.” Harry giggles.

“Just my luck.” Niall says, a smile giving away his teasing. He draws Harry in for a kiss, giggling against his lips the whole time. Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole mythology I created around the different immortals might be a bit confusing, so feel free to ask any questions you may have in the comments, or on my tumblr at narryhadalittleliam.tumblr.com if you want me to clarify anything.


End file.
